High School Never Ends
by secret354
Summary: Tai and Kari move and head into a new Highschool with drama, friendships, and relationships. Taiora, Koumi, and Takari. R
1. First Day

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Tai/Sora/Matt - seniors

Izzy/Mimi - juniors

Yolie - sophomore

Kari/Tk/Davis - freshman

"Kari, wake up!" Tai said shaking his little sister furiously.

Kari opened her eyes and looked around the room. The new room. Feeling her heart sink and realizing that it was her freshman year and she would not be with her friends she curled back up under the covers and closed her eyes.

Tai glared at her. "Will you get up I'm not being late on our first day!"

Kari glared at him. "How can you be so happy about this? I hate this! I don't know anyone at this school or this town and I'd rather lay in bed all day."

"Don't be such a drama queen!" Tai argued. "Seriously this is my senior year! I can make an awesome first impression by trying out for the soccer team and becoming the star player within the first week." he smiled in mid day dream.

Kari sat up from her bed and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Well don't you have high expectations for your first day?"

"Yup now get up." Tai said heading out of Kari's room.

Kari sighed, so far she wasn't a fan of this town. Her and Tai had lived outside of the city for their whole lives and now her dad got a new job and she was forced to move to Odabia. Definitely not the way she wanted to start her first year of High School.

She got up and looked into the mirror. Short brown messy hair and tired eyes staring back at her. She opened the drawer to see what she had unpacked during her denial days in this new home…not much. She took out a pair of blue jean shorts and put on a nice red short sleeve shirt with one of those overlapping fabric necklines. She clipped back her hair to avoid it from getting in her face and walked into the kitchen.

Tai was busy shoving cereal down his face before their mom could walk in and offer to cook up something. Let's just say she wasn't any top chef. Her cat Miko was busy licking his bowl clean and of course to finish off the scene was unopened boxes crowding the room. They had only moved in a week ago and there was still boxes everywhere.

Tai looked up and wiped the milk off his face. "We should go I need to scope out the girls." he said jokingly and Kari just rolled her eyes.

"Mom we're leaving!" Kari shouted as her mother walked in disappointed.

"But I didn't get to make you a first day of school breakfast." she said pouting.

"Trust me we're so nervous we would have thrown it up." Tai said running out the door. But Kari knew what he meant was 'We would have thrown it up anyway.'

Once outside she smiled at the slight breeze and warm air surrounding her. She jumped down from the steps and Tai took the wheel of their fathers car.

"How you got dad to agree to letting you take the car is beyond me." she told her older brother while staring out the window of the new town.

He shrugged. "Dad knows it's important for me to look cool on my first day."

Kari relaxed herself on the seat feeling a nervous vibe travel through her.

* * *

"Mimi!" a young blonde girl came running down the hall as the brunette turned to see whom was calling her. She saw her friend Erika with a magazine in her hand and excitement on her face.

As her friend stopped panting she held up the magazine practically shoving it in her face. "Look at the uniforms the principal is letting us get! Mimi new uniforms! We've been working for this for so long now!"

Actually they had only been working on getting new uniforms for the cheerleading team for the last two months at school but she really didn't feel like mentioning that to her friend. Instead she smiled.

"They're so pretty! This must be a good luck sign you know that we'll make it to states this year for competition." Mimi said feeling excited herself.

Erika nodded excitedly. "Wow this is going to be the best year ever. We're juniors, new uniforms, what else could we ask for?" she said happily as Mimi laughed neither of them watching where they were going until Mimi tripped, felt someone yell 'ow', and her toppling over them.

"Mimi are you okay?" Erika asked concerned looking down at her friend who had fallen over some red haired boy clearly not pleased.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she muttered getting up.

"You really should watch where you're going nerd." Erika told the boy who looked up at her glaring.

"Me?" he said. "She's the one who's walking down the halls with her head in space. Tell her to look where she's going."

Mimi sighed annoyed. "It was an accident"

The boy got up and looked at her. "Usually people apologize for accidents." Then he grabbed a computer bag he had been carrying and headed off.

"Wow that kid is such a nerd." Erika said laughing.

Mimi just stared in space offended that he didn't apologize to her. Guy's ALWAYS apologized to her. She was popular and pretty. She did not understand this kid's problem. "Who even is he?" she asked more to herself.

"That's Izzy." said a voice and Erika and Mimi turned to see their friend Kelly. "Haven't you ever seen him before? He's been in our grade for years now."

The two shrugged clearly never noticing the boy while they were in their own little world.

* * *

Sora came into the locker room after going for a run around the track field before school. She took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a tee shirt. She had been working really hard all summer in hopes to help her soccer team become champions this year.

She grabbed her bag and her senior schedule to take a look at what her home room was. She groaned at the sight of Calculus.

Once she finally entered the room she looked around to see if any of her friends had this class. Sighing as she didn't see any she sat down in a seat and waited for the teacher to come into the room. Instead she saw her friend Izzy come in. He was a year younger than her but a super genius explaining his enrollment in a Senior class. He sat down next to her. They had met when he was in her science class last year and had become friends.

"Hey Izzy." she said. "First day going well?"

He looked at her not pleased. "No stupid popular Mimi nearly tackled me in the hallway then had the nerve to blame me for it."

Sora sighed. "Well what do you expect the girl gets everything she wants."

"I hate people like that." he commented and Sora nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Kari walked into her English classroom nervously. She looked around the room and some people looked back at her. She was the new kid after all but the whole ordeal made her extremely uncomfortable.

She saw an open seat in the back and took a chance for it. She passed some boys and one spoke up to her. "Hey"

She turned to see a brown haired boy standing with a group of friends. One blonde she thought was kind of cute but shook it off. "Yes?" she said politely.

"I'm Davis, I thought a pretty girl like you should know that."

Jerk radar went off in Kari's headed but she smiled politely anyway. "Thanks" she said not really thanking him then turned to see the blonde boy of his friends looking at her. She looked at him then looked down quickly and walked to the seat in the back.

Davis punched the blonde in the arm after Kari had taken her seat. "Gee Tk stop staring at her already I've placed my dibs." he said making their friends laugh.

Tk turned his head and sat down in his seat taking one last glance at the brunette in the back.

* * *

A/n - hello and thanks for reading the first chapter. Hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think. The other dig destined not listed above probably won't be in this story and Joe kinda can't cause he'd be in college. Kay just thought I'd tell yeah :D. review.


	2. New Friends

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari bought her lunch and stared at the room around her. She hadn't really talked to anyone this morning and was not a fan of this place. All she could think of was four years of eating lunch alone…

She went and grabbed a seat at an empty table. She opened up a book she had brought with her figuring she wouldn't make instant friends and started to read.

"Hello"

Kari looked up to see a purple haired girl sitting across from her smiling. "I'm Yolie I guess you have first lunch too"

Kari taken aback by the fact that someone actually cared to speak to her also smiled. "Hi I'm Kari, new here as you can see." indicating sitting alone.

Yolie nodded. "Yeah I'm actually a sophomore but I go stuck in first lunch due to my schedule."

Kari gave her a pained look. "That's no fun."

Yolie shrugged. "I'm fine with it. So where did you live before?"

"Targan, it's a little town, very different to a school like this." she said sighing.

"You should try out for a sport or a club, something to get yourself known to the school." Yolie suggested. "I myself am a computer geek but hey you learn some interesting stuff on computers."

Kari smiled. "I can barely print my pictures out correctly."

"You take pictures?"

"Yeah" Kari said shyly. "I guess I could join a photography club…as for sports that's more my brother Tai."

Yolie nodded, "I know the feeling there."

* * *

Tai walked into English with a boy he had met and become fast friends with, Matt. The sat down and were speaking about a baseball game that had been on the night before.

"Hey Sora" came a voice and Tai turned his head to see a girl waving to a short brown haired girl walking into the room.

"Who's that?" Tai asked Matt.

Matt looked. "Oh that's Sora. She's cool, very nice and all that kind of stuff."

"Oh" Tai said watching her smiling and laughing with her friends. She sat down with them and the class began.

Tai looked over to see Matt drawing some picture and then handed it to him. Tai smirked to see it as the teacher with a huge head yelling with a bright red face. Tai had heard kids complaining before the class about the teacher calling him names and such.

Tai drew him throwing a book at a student and handed it to Matt. Matt snickered and the two continued to make fun of the teacher the rest of class well until they got caught anyway.

"Hmm artists I see." he said staring over the laughing boys who looked up behind them nervously.

Matt smiled. "Mr. Petichini you know this isn't of you right?"

"Shut it Ishida. And you what's your name?"

"Tai Kamyia" Tai answered taking a glance towards Sora who was staring at him unimpressed.

"Well Ishida, Kamyia I'll see you both in detention this afternoon what a way to start off the year." he walked away and Tai looked back towards Sora who wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.

* * *

Izzy sat down at a lab station in the science class room. He opened up his book and started reading even though it wasn't required. He felt somebody sit next to him and he looked up. "Seriously? Can I help you?" he asked staring at Mimi.

"Don't flatter yourself this was the only seat open." Mimi said.

"Oh I'm shocked your popular friends didn't jump at the chance to sit next to you."

"What's your problem."

"You"

Mimi glared at him. "Well deal with me because it seems as though I'm your lab partner." she said folding her arms.

"Lucky me"

The teacher stood up. "To start off the year we're going to do an easy lab." he went on to state the instructions.

Izzy picked up a beaker and started to fill another one with a fluid. Then he started to cut up a piece of onion needed.

"I can do that…" Mimi said taking the knife and onion from him. She started to cut it.

"Not so fast you're going to…" Izzy began.

"Ow!"

"…cut yourself." he said taking her hand and dabbing it with a paper towel.

"I'm bleeding." Mimi said in pain.

"I can see that…" Izzy said holding her hand lightly. "Stay still."

Mimi looked up at him observing his face as he concentrated on stopping the blood and putting a band aid on. "Thank you" she said softly still looking at him.

He looked at her. "Yeah you're welcome." Then he turned away quickly to get back to their work. "Can you hand me the onion and knife…carefully."

She nodded even though he wasn't looking and handed it to him. Then watched as he carefully chopped it up. He caught her staring and looked at her but she quickly turned away and faced her book.

* * *

Kari waited outside sitting on a bench taking pictures of her surroundings. She wasn't exactly pleased when she found out that Tai had gotten detention on the first day and she was going to have to wait after school for him.

She caught a glimpse of a pretty flower bed and zoomed in to take a picture of it when she heard a voice. "Hey"

Kari turned around to see the blonde boy from earlier behind her. "Hello" she said shyly.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the camera.

Kari looked at it. "Oh well everything's so new here…I thought I'd take some pictures."

The boy nodded. "I'm Tk by the way."

Kari looked back up at him. "I'm Kari"

"Yeah um sorry about my friend Davis earlier, he's just like that." Tk told her.

Kari smiled. "It's okay."

"Kari!" The two turned to see bushy haired Tai running towards them. "Sorry I'm late, you know how it gets though it school."

"How on earth did you already get detention?" she asked.

Tai shrugged. "Me and a friend were drawing pictures of the teacher and apparently he doesn't think we have skill."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Well we better go. Nice to meet you Tk." she said to the disappointed looking blonde boy. He waved goodbye as Kari dragged Tai to the car.

* * *

A/n - so a lot of fluff in the story but it is about high school so yeah. Anyway hope you like and please review.


	3. Drama begins to unravel

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Tai took his bag into the boys locker room the next morning. Soccer try outs started that afternoon and he wanted to show the team what he was made of. He walked out of the locker room only to see the girl from yesterday. Sora, he remembered her name was.

She also had a bag in her hand. Tai looked at her and smirked. "Hey there"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Hello"

"So what sport do you play?" he asked nodding towards her bag.

"I'm a soccer player." she said as a matter of factly.

Tai smirked widely. "So am I, maybe sometime you can show me your skills."

She raised her eyebrows again. "I don't think so. I know what kind of guy you are. I saw you yesterday in English. Funny boy? Think you're cool? Troublemaker? I'm not into bad boys."

Tai just stared at her. "Maybe I'm not as bad as you think."

"Or maybe you're worse."

Tai laughed in spite of her. "You really are something aren't you?"

"Disappointed?" she asked making a teasing pouting face.

He shook his head. "Nope" then walked by her whispering. "I'll like a challenge."

She couldn't help but smirk and shake her head at the same time.

* * *

Kari walked into English only this time when she sat down Tk sat down next to her. "Good morning Kari" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tk." she said politely. "No friends this morning?"

He shrugged "Their busy talking about a game on last night that I missed anyway."

She nodded then looked up to see a girl skipping over to Tk.

"Hi Tk" she said exaggerating the 'k' in his name.

He looked up slightly. "Hey Erin" he said then turned back toward Kari. "So where you from?"

Erin ignored his non interest to her and sat down on Kari's desk beside him. "Tk I didn't get to talk to you yesterday and it bummed me out. Where were you?" she asked whining. Kari personally thought she sounded like she was five.

"I was around." he said looking past her to see Kari.

"Well" she said trying to get his attention. "I think we should hang out soon." she got off the desk and put her hand in his hair. "You know some romantic date." then she gave Kari a glare and headed off.

"I can see I'm liked." Kari commented and Tk just shook his head.

"Ignore her. So…" he began but the teacher interrupted. He sighed. "I guess we'll talk later."

* * *

"Oh my god Meem's I heard you got stuck with nerd Izzy for a science partner." Erika said at lunch biting into her salad. "I am so sorry."

Mimi shrugged and looked down at her bandaged finger. "He's not that bad."

"Oh _please_ you're too nice." Erika said with extreme exaggeration.

"Well it is an easy A for her." Kelly pointed out pointing her fork at Mimi. "Seriously that boy will get her into college."

"I'm not stupid Kells." Mimi said a bit offended.

"No but you're not a bright bulb either sweetie." Erika pointed out. "But you don't have to be your gorgeous."

"Gorgeous girls don't have to be smart." Kelly said smiling. "We are very blessed."

Mimi frowned not feeling very blessed over the whole situation. "But don't you guys ever want to do anything more than become supermodels?"

Erika gave her a 'are you serious' look. "What? Where is this coming from? Of course not. Who would pass up having the life traveling to Paris and Moulin."

"Speaking of which you probably shouldn't eat that type of salad dressing." Kelly said pointing now at Mimi's salad. "It has fat in it. Try this no calorie stuff me and Erika are now taking."

"God you make it sound like a medication." Mimi said slouching down in her chair.

"Well it practically is. Mimi if we're not skinny we don't get to be models, and well no offense but you gained a few pounds this summer." Erika told her shrugging.

Mimi felt her heart sink. Had she really gained weight? She hadn't noticed but if her friends had that must be bad.

Kelly patted her on the back. "It's okay just lay off the calorie salad dressing." she said pulling Mimi's food away from her.

Mimi nodded feeling crappy about herself.

* * *

Tai changed quickly after school eager to get to try outs and hopefully to see Sora. She had practically ignored him all science class which just made him want to talk to her more. He saw her outside with a bunch of soccer girls and headed to the field hoping to impress her.

They did some dribbling and shooting before starting up a scrimmage. He was in offense and before they started he looked up and gave her a head nod.

She stood on the sidelines give him a 'try and impress me' look that made him smile.

The scrimmage started and he grabbed the ball immediately. Pass. Pass back. Shoot. Score. He ran pleased with himself and eager to see Sora's expression.

She stayed emotionless refusing to let him see what she thought. He stared at her hoping for some sort of smile but he received nothing except for a ball to the back of the head for not paying attention.

Then she laughed.

* * *

"Thanks for joining Photography Club with me, Yolie." Kari said after school as the girls walked into the room where the club would be held.

"No problem, besides I'd like to have something to do after school besides work at my family's convenient store. You'd be surprised at how sick of them I get." see said jokingly.

Kari laughed. "Yeah I have an older brother, Tai. He's pretty full of himself to."

"Try three older siblings."

"Ouch."

"Oh look it's the new girl slut." came a voice and Kari and Yolie turned around.

"Excuse me?" Kari asked.

"Yeah listen it's been 2 days and you're already hitting on Tk. Stop. He's mine and you're just going to get your heart broken." Erin said shrugging.

"I'm not hitting on Tk. I don't even know him." Kari said defending herself.

"Well don't get to know him." she walked up closely to her. "Trust me sweetie, I can make your life a living hell." she turned and walked away and Kari felt nervous.

"It's only been 2 days here and people already hate me." she said upset to Yolie.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous. But hey you didn't tell me you had an interest in Tk." she said nudging her.

"I don't! He was just talking to me in English and she went into flip out mode." Kari told her.

"Well she's right about one thing. She WILL make your life a living hell. Be careful." Yolie warned her.

"Great" Kari said sighing.

* * *

A/n - so updates are quicker cause I really like writing this story. I feel like I can relate to high school issues because I'm a high schooler :p. Plus I already have quite a few chapters written for this story cause I thought of it a little while ago, so the more people who review the faster I update. Since people I reviewing I decided to update :D. Anyway thanks to those who review and please review to those who haven't it means a lot! Thank you!


	4. Shakespeare overwelms

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari walked to her seat to see Erin and her friends glaring at her. She felt a sickening feeling inside of her. She saw Tk sitting with his friends talking and wondering how far this Erin girl would go to keep her away from him.

The teacher walked in. "Today we are starting a Shakespeare unit of Romeo and Juliet. I want you as student to understand the way they spoke. So today I'm going to have students come up to the classroom and speak out some of the dialogue from the play anyone care to go first."

Kari couldn't help but smile at the fact that no one volunteered.

"How about you miss Kamyia." the teacher said.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself only to hear a snicker from Erin and her friends.

"Yes you." the teacher said. "Let's go."

Kari walked up in front of the room nervously.

"Okay now you Tk come up here as well."

Tk's friends whistled to be funny as Tk walked up. He stared into Kari's eyes smiling.

The teacher told them what to read and Kari felt nervous with all eyes in the room watching her, including Tk's. Only most were glaring instead of looking at her sweetly like Tk was.

Kari took a deep breath and started. "Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, To lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, With repetition of my Romeo's name."

"It is my soul that calls upon my name: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,Like softest music to attending ears!" Tk repeated glancing down but then back in her eyes.

"Romeo!" Kari spoke staring back at him.

"My dear?" it flowed so naturally off his lips to her.

"At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee?"

"At the hour of nine." Tk told her.

"I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." she could barely see everyone in the room around her now. All she could see was him.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." Tk said and the teacher came over clapping.

"Very good this is the kind of real English speech we want to here. Thank you kids you can go sit down." the teacher said.

Kari nodded feeling strange inside. She walked back to her seat feeling the glares of Erin and her friends on her. And feeling the warmth and blushing on her face.

* * *

"You know you could help." Izzy commented as Mimi sat at the lab station texting.

"What's the point? You'll do better without me." she commented still feeling crappy from the day before. Besides the fact that she hadn't eaten anything in 24 hours due to her friends calling her fat. Well not fat but saying she needed to loose weight.

"Still you could offer." Izzy said.

"Last time I offered I ended up cutting my finger."

"That's because you didn't give me a chance to help you."

"I don't need help." she said glaring off into space.

Izzy shook his head. "I don't get people like you."

Mimi looked at him. "People like what?"

"People that belittle themselves because they think that makes them popular and cool. It's so pathetic. You people could do so much more with your lives but you choose to be cruel people." he told her not blinking an eye.

"You don't get it." Mimi told him. "I am going to do a lot with my life. I'm going to be a model and it takes a lot of hard work to be that."

"Yeah tons. Starving yourself and acting like a witch." he said rolling her eyes.

"You'll never understand." she told him. She watched at the figures he was writing down. "How do you even understand that?"

"It's called studying."

"It's called I have a life."

"The mall isn't a life." he told her writing more data down.

"Wow you just love to hate me." she told him annoyed.

"Sorry usually people who nearly tackle me in hallway and call me a nerd I bow down to." he said sarcastically.

"I just don't get you. You're the only one who doesn't like me you know." she said.

He looked up at her. "Do you honestly believe that? Seriously people may not say it to your face but they don't like you. You're not a nice person Mimi."

"Wow way to be subtle…"

"Sorry" he said shrugging.

She felt an icky feeling in her stomach. 'Mean?' was she that horrible? First she was fat now she was mean? Wow this was not turning out to be a good year.

He clearly saw her hurt facial expression because he looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…it's just you need to treat people better."

She nodded sadly happy when the bell rang.

* * *

Tai ran up to Sora after class. "So Sora you know I heard of this pizza joint down town want to go Friday night?"

Sora rolled her eyes at him. "You never quit do you?"

"Nope so you should go out with me."

"Listen Tai." she said. "I don't want to go out with anyone right now."

Tai pouted teasingly. "Not even me?"

"You just don't get it." she said sighing and walking away.

Matt walked up to his friend. "So you're into Sora huh?" he said.

"Yeah well she's not into me." Tai told him.

"Don't take it personally man. I'm not surprised she won't date anybody. Not after what happened last year." he said sighing.

"What happened last year?" Tai asked confused.

Matt shrugged. "I'd rather not say anything. The last thing people need is something to talk about again. If she want's to she'll tell you."

"Hmm" Tai said watching Sora go to her locker and put some books away.

* * *

A/n - not a lot of Taiora in this chapter sorry. I'll make it up to you. Anyway please review.


	5. Opposites attract?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"You recited Shakespeare together?!" Yolie asked excitedly the next day. "That's so romantic!"

Kari gave her a look. "Do you know how many glares I got after that? A lot!"

Yolie smirked. "So did you feel anything?"

"Yolie!"

"I'm curious!"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I don't know I don't even know him that well. Besides I'm trying to avoid being the most hated girl in this high school."

The purpled haired girl sighed. "Fine…I have to get to class see you at lunch?"

Kari nodded taking her own books and heading down the hallway. She partly blamed herself for what happened next, she wasn't paying much attention. She was walking fast because she saw Erin and her 'groupies' staring at her. She looked down and walked faster until she felt her foot hit something.

Her feet were no longer on the ground and for a second it felt like she was flying. That second ended fast as she fell onto the ground.

She heard the girls laughter surrounding her as her face heated up. She lifted herself to her knees and Erin looked down at her smirking.

"Better be more careful." She said shrugging as her and her friends turned to walk away.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind and Kari looked upto see a short brown haired girl standing in front of her. "What's your problem? You don't trip people are we back in the first grade?"

Erin looking defeated by an upperclassman shrugged and walked away slowly.

"Thank you" Kari said getting up smiling. "Usually my brother Tai stands up for me, but he's not here right now so thanks."

"Tai's your brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, just take care of yourself okay?"

Kari nodded. "Thanks"

* * *

"I've made a decision." Mimi announced to Izzy the next day.

Izzy looked up at her. "Oh and what's that?"

"I'll help today and I won't mess up." She told him confidently.

"Somehow I doubt that…"

"Watch me!" she told him stubbornly. She picked up a test tube filled with a green liquid, then another with red. Izzy's stare made her nervous as her hands started to shake. He noticed and put his arm on hers, his other hand on hers.

The first thought through Mimi's head was 'what is he doing?', then she realized he was trying to help her.

"Careful" he whispered. His breath was warm and sent a shiver up her spine. She shook and Izzy turned his face towards her. "You okay?"

She nodded feeling weak in the knees. She had no idea what was coming over her. It was Izzy, he was a dork.

"There" he said as he finished helping her pour the solutes. Then he continued to write down data on the paper.

Mimi stood there in awe, 'Did he not feel that?'

* * *

Sora put her lunch down next to Tai. He looked up at her in awe as she hesitantly sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about your sister" she explained quickly. "Some stupid girls are bullying her; they tripped her in the hallway today."

Tai looked concerned. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I just think you should know. Girls can be rough trust me."

He nodded. "Man this is her first year of high school it can't already be going badly."

"I'm sure it will get better." Sora said comforting him. "Anyway nice "mad" skills yesterday." She said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm good." He said shoving some food in his mouth.

"At what stuffing your face?" she joked.

"Hey I have to eat something; you haven't tasted my mother's cooking. This is the only decent meal I get!"

Sora laughed standing up. "I'll see you later."

Tai wanted her to stay but before he could speak she was gone.

* * *

Kari sat on the bench outside eating her lunch. Yolie had gotten in trouble for snapping at some kid in class and was being held after.

She let the breeze sway by her face as she felt the seat next to her move. She opened her eyes to see an uncomfortable looking TK sitting there.

"I'm sorry…" he said slowly. She looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"Those girls, they hurt you today and it's my fault." He looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want you hurt because of me."

Kari couldn't help but smile at his kindness. His blue eyes where soft and sorry. "It's not your fault TK, besides I'm stronger than I look."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Listen TK, nothing those girls do to me can make me blame you. I don't know you well but you seem like a descent guy."

"You seem like a pretty great girl, Kari." He said in return. "Cookie?" he asked handing her a cookie.

"Duh!" she said laughing and biting into one. "These are good."

* * *

Sora walked into the bathroom and saw Mimi swallowing something. She stopped and stared at the girl who just looked back.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Did you just take something?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"No…" Mimi said scurrying her stuff together and hurrying out the door.

Sora turned to see the girl had left a bottle behind. A bottle of diet pills…

A/N – I'm alive!! So my computer broke and was sent across the country to be fixed which is why I couldn't update. Then when it came back everything was gone!!!! All the chapters I had written. I'm so mad! So I updated this story first and I'll update my other one tomorrow. Again I'm so sorry for the delay. Still Review :D


	6. Can't break through to her

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

It was finally Friday and Kari sighed happily as the last bell rang for the day. She met Yolie outside so they could head to the mall.

"Hey" Kari said smiling approaching her new friend. "So how far is the mall?"

"Not far, though I do wish I had my license or permit…" she commented looking down at her feet. "My feet hurt…"

Kari laughed. "How do your feet hurt you've been sitting all day?"

"Exactly! They're asleep!" she complained and Kari just dragged her out of the school.

* * *

Sora gathered up her stuff after practice. She headed up the hill to the school only to see Tai waiting for her at the top.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I feel the need to prove I am an amazing soccer player." He said picking up a soccer ball and juggling it with his feet to show off.

Sora rolled her eyes smirking as the rest of the players walked by leaving the field. "You're such a show off."

"You game?" he asked. "Or chicken?" he made a chicken noise.

She took the ball from him. "Never call me chicken Tai Kamiya." Then she ran down towards the field. "You're going to lose if you just stand there." She shouted up at him.

Tai smirked and ran down after taken the ball and kicking it in the goal. "Whoooo goal for me!" he did a little victory dance.

"That's not a goal, Tai!" Sora yelled then took the ball from him. "This is!" she slammed the ball into the other net.

The two played the game normally after that. Both trying hard to prove the other was better but laughing and enjoying it at the same time.

Finally Sora lay down on the ground and stared up at the sky. Tai lay next to her smiling.

"I guess we're even. For now anyways." He said.

Sora smiled. He was already falling for the way her whole face lit up when she smiled a real smile. "Okay but just for now."

They stared into the sky starting to fill with grey clouds. Tai felt a drop fall onto his face.

"It's starting to rain."

"Yeah but it feels good on my face." She responded closing her eyes. "It's like an escape, just you with the soothing rain."

He looked at her. "I guess I never thought of it like that."

She opened her eyes. "Yeah only it's heavy rain so we better get inside, just in case an actual storm is coming."

Tai nodded and stood up holding his hand out for her. She looked at it for a second that grabbed on letting him lift her up.

"I'm not a bad guy you know." Tai said staring into her eyes as the rain started pounding around them.

Sora nodded. "I know I'm sorry, it's just me." Then she turned and headed to her car leaving Tai staring at where she once stood in the rain.

* * *

"Mimi have you been taking the diet pills?" Erika asked trying to zip an extra small cheerleading uniform on Mimi.

"Yes, I guess they're just not working." Mimi said humiliated by the fact that she did not fit into the uniform.

Erika sighed giving up on the zipper. "Well make them work. We have tons of competitions to win and if we make it to states…" she said a silent prayer that they would, "then we can't have any fat cheerleaders!"

"I'm trying…" Mimi pleaded looking into the mirror. She had never thought she was actually _fat_.

"Look, Mimi we are trying to help you." Kelly said shrugging. "You have to help yourself now."

Mimi could feel the tears heading up into her eyes. She wanted to cry right there but she knew her friends would think she was a freak if she did. "I'm sorry I'll try harder…"

After her friends left she lay on her bed letting the tears fall down her face. She felt worthless in a way like no matter how hard she tried the weight wouldn't come off.

* * *

"Aww Yolie, look at this dress." Kari said admiring a purple knee length dress. It was simple yet a pretty halter with a white ribbon tied around the back. Kari admired it.

"You should get it." Yolie said walking over. "We have a winter ball every year. Instead of a homecoming…our football team is embarrassing so we don't celebrate that.

Kari smiled. "I don't even know if I'll be going to any winter balls."

"You have to go!" Yolie said pleadingly. "And this dress is gorgeous. Plus don't you think it would be fun for you and Tk to go together."

Kari gave her a 'you're unbelievable' look. "I don't even know if I like him let alone want to go to a dance with him!" 

"Well I'm forcing you to go anyway…so buy it!" Yolie urged.

Kari sighed. "I want to…"

"Buy it"

"Here goes all my babysitting money…" Kari said sighing. "But I will wear it when you drag me to this dance which we all know you will…"

Yolie laughed. "Of course."

They headed out the store and instead went window shopping due to the fact that Kari had just spent all her money on that dress.

They stumbled upon a jewelry store window and the two stared in awe at the glistening items that stood before them.

"Look at that necklace…" Kari said in awe pointing to a snowflake shaped necklace. "It would be perfect with my dress for the dance, it being winter and all…"

Yolie gave her a look. "You're a shopaholic."

"Not really you just bring out a bad shopping sad in me." Kari said laughing.

"Well I'm pulling you away from this. You are out of money anyway; let's go get something at the food court. Obviously it will be on me." She said pulling her friend away.

* * *

"Yo Tk isn't that the girl you have a thing for?" Davis asked pointing at the girl staring at some piece of jewelry.

Tk turned to see Kari with Yolie laughing and looking in awe at something in front of her. "Uh yeah that's her and wait I never said I have a thing for her."

"You make it pretty obvious." Davis said shrugging.

"Yeah dude, why do you think Erin hates her so much." Another guy said.

Tk stared and watched Kari and Yolie leave the window and head off in another direction. "I'll be right back." He told his friends.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked watching the boy take off.

* * *

"Dude what's with her she just like took off?" Tai said sitting at the counter of the pizza joint Matt worked at.

Matt sighed. "I told you she's not big on dating."

"Yeah but you refuse to tell me why which is quite annoying. We were having fun!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Just give her some time if you like her that much. Hey what can I get for you?" he asked a red haired boy who had just walked in.

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni." The boy said sitting down on the counter.

"You're Sora's friend Izzy right?" Matt asked handing him his food.

Izzy looked up and nodded. "Yeah that's me."

"Great will you tell me why she won't date me?" Tai asked eagerly. Izzy looked at him hesitantly and then looked at Matt.

"I told him it's not something people need to bring up again…" Matt said shrugging.

Izzy sighed. "Listen Sora just has some trust issues of her own. She probably just doesn't want to get hurt again…"

"" a voice came echoing through the store.

"Oh crap." Matt said ducking.

"Matty I see you!" the girl came skipping over. "Have you missed me?"

"Where has she been?" Tai whispered to Izzy.

"I don't know he's probably just been avoiding her…"

"Jun listen I'm working right now." Matt said desperately giving pleading looks to the two boys laughing to help him out.

"Yeah but after work we could go out!"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because he's helping me" Izzy said with Matt giving him a huge thank you look.

"With what?" Jun asked putting her arms on her hips.

Izzy shrugged. "Get this girl. I'm not the greatest with girls you know."

Jun glanced between the three. "Fine I'll see you later Matty." She skipped out of the place.

"I owe you Izzy." Matt said.

"Yeah you're pretty cool for a nerd." Tai added.

"Thanks…" Izzy replied to sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

* * *

Reviewers Corner (ha I gave it a name :p)

Koumiloccness – ha glad I gave you a dose of Taiora. Thanks for all your reviews.

Digimonfanforever101 – thanks for also reviewing I tried to add some more Taiora for yeah :D

A/n – so hope you liked it. I can update faster now that I have my beloved computer back :D. Please review and tell me what you think they are sooo appreciated!


	7. Afternoon driving or at the beach

*Disclaimer – the pointlessness of telling my readers over and over again that I do not own digimon is getting to me.

"What are you doing?" Tk asked sitting on the floor of Davis's room playing a video game. Davis had gotten up and taken his laptop off the desk placing it on his lap.

"Well…" their other friend Jason said. "We're going to see if Kari has a Teenspace (A/n – I don't own facebook or myspace sooo…I made one up lol) that way you can find out a little more about this girl you have such a big thing for."

"I never said I have a thing for her!" Tk said defensively putting down the controller and heading over to see what his friends had found.

"We saw the way you were staring at her at the mall last Friday." Jason said shrugging.

"You were all googoo eyes." Davis commented. "What's her last name?"

"Kamyia" Tk responded automatically only to receive smirks from his friends. "What? We're in the same English class I've heard the teacher call her by her last name!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…." Davis said. "Oh here she is, I'll request her as a friend. Don't you want to see pictures of her Tk?"

Tk looked at them. "I don't care."

"Oh look here she is with her friends….their hot." Davis commented.

"I call the blonde." Jason added.

"Stop it!" Tk said pulling the computer away from them and then turning his head towards the screen to see Kari smiling widely in a picture with two other girls. She looked so…happy. Not like she was here.

He closed the computer and turned towards his friends. "I never said I like her so why worry about it! Anyways I have to go I have homework." He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"He so likes her." Davis commented.

* * *

"5-6-7-8…We have spirit we'll make you hear it, we have spirit we'll make you better fear it. 3-5-8-9 we're gonna kick your behind go Tigers yeah yeah go Tigers…..watch. Out. All around cause we're the team that will toss you into the ground, go Tigers yeah yeah go Tigers WHOOO!"

Mimi sat down on the ground exhausted from practice. Actually she had been exhausted for days now. She got up and headed to the parking lot.

"Mimi, still no license?" Kelly asked.

"Wow at this rate you'll never get it…" Erin said twirling her hair.

"I….I have it!" Mimi said quickly.

"You do?" they asked in union.

"Where's your car?" Erin asked eagerly searching the parking lot.

Mimi nervously looked around the parking lot knowing very well she still had yet to pass the test. Then she saw him. Izzy. He was walking towards his car. "I have to drive Izzy home in his car…" she said quickly.

They gave her a disgusted look. "Why?"

Mimi shrugged. "He did a project for me and this was my way of paying him off."

"Oh that sucks…" Kelly said. "Good luck."

"Yeah bye!" Mimi said running to Izzy's car.

Izzy looked up at her keys in his hand. "Um hi?"

"I need your car." Mimi said quickly knowing her friends would still be watching.

"What?!"

"Just please get in the passenger seat and let me drive!" she begged.

"Why should I?"

"Izzy please!" she begged and he sighed handing her the keys.

She got into the driver's seat and he sat down in the passengers watching her carefully. She stuck the key in the slot. She hesitated for a moment before starting the car.

"Oh god you don't know what you're doing do you?" Izzy commented at her lack of confidence.

"Shut up of course I do!" she said and she started to back out of the parking lot hitting the curb.

"Mimi!"

"Sorry!"

Then she sped off waving to her friends and headed down the road. The duo stayed quiet until she ran a stop sign.

"Mimi, you just ran a stop sign how did you pass your license test?" Izzy asked now holding onto his seat.

"I…well I didn't." she confessed.

"What?! Oh my god we're going to die."

"We are not going to die will you have a little faith in me!"

"You can't drive that has nothing to do with faith!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're failing!" he shouted back.

She stopped the car short and turned it off now far away from the school. Izzy sighed in relief and seemed to be thanking God for keeping him alive.

"What were you thinking?" he asked since they were now safely parked. "We could have been killed!"

Mimi looked at him. "I was thinking I wanted to stop being harassed by my friends for not being able to drive! Not that you'd understand it's not like you have friends!"

"What do you know!? I have plenty of friends; mine just aren't scum like yours!"

"Whatever! You'll never understand me or everything I go through!" she yelled getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"What you go through?!" he yelled also getting out of the car. "You call me a nerd and treat me like crap and I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?!"

Mimi glared at him angrily. "Ugh I hate you!"

"Oh ouch." He said faking a pain in his heart.

She screamed in annoyance and stomped off. "Oh and you can pay for the dent in my car!" he yelled watching her stomp off.

* * *

Kari sat in the park reading. It was beautiful out and she needed some time to herself. Thankfully this week hadn't been as bad as the last. It was already Wednesday but she had managed to avoid Tk and Erin most the week.

The wind blazed through her hair and she heard the laughter from children afar. The sun shown brightly and when she looked up he looked like a god walking towards her.

"Hey Kari." Tk said smiling sweetly his blue eyes glistening.

Kari smiled as well, he's smile was contagious. "Hey Tk how are you?"

"I'm okay. Just on my way back from Davis's" He said taking a seat next to her. "I haven't seen you much this week."

She shrugged. "I've been around. You probably just didn't notice with your whole cool crowd." She added jokingly.

"Or maybe you're avoiding me?" he said giving her a questioning look.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know." He said. "Want to go swimming?"

Kari gave him a crazed look. "It's not even summer!"

"So it's still September, come on I'll take you to the lake." He urged.

"I don't have a bathing suit on."

"You're full of excuses, live a little Kari. Go in your clothes." He said smiling at her. He stood up and grabbed his bike. "You can ride on the back. Just hold on to me."

"You're crazy!" she said laughing. But she got up anyway and squeezed behind him putting her arms around his waist. "Think of how stupid we must look." She laughed again.

He laughed. "Who cares?"

The headed to the beach and Kari jumped off and ran to the water. "Watch me live Tk!" she said smiling and turned around jumping in.

He laughed took off his shirt and ran in after her. Making a huge splash Kari screamed in laughter.

"You got water in my face!" she yelled splashing him back. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'll dunk you."

He put his arms around her waist and picked her up in a shallower area. "Oh yeah now whose in control."

Kari held her arms around his neck refusing to let go. "Nope you can't dunk me!"

"Watch me" he held on tightly to her and pulled her down with him in the water soaking them both. Afterwards they sat on the beach drying off staring at the night sky.

Kari lay down on the ground staring up at Tk. "You're not what I thought you would be like."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Your friends seemed on the 'we think we're great' side and you…well you're really sweet and fun."

"As for you." He said smiling. He squeezed out his hat and put it back on his head. "You're pretty cool Kari Kamyia."

* * *

Tai stood in the video store searching through trying to find a certain one.

"Can I help you?" a famine voice asked and Tai turned to see a girl around his age but extremely pregnant.

"Uh yeah I'm looking for…" he spoke not noticing Sora walk in.

Sora stared at Tai talking to the girl. Her face went hot. She was scared she was beginning to feel jealous…no she wasn't it was just…she needed to get away from him!

The girl twirled her hair flirting with Tai. If she wasn't pregnant it probably wouldn't have disgusted him so much but it did. He turned and smiled to see Sora walking over towards them.

"Morgan it's been a long time." Sora said politely but with a clearly annoyed tone.

"Oh Sora I was just talking with this guy cute isn't he?"

Sora glared her down and Tai watched anxiously. "I don't think you should be looking at guys right now." She said motioning her stomach. Sora never had an attitude with people. She was always sweet and kind…but not with Morgan.

"Whatever." She said chewing on gum and walking away.

Tai looked at Sora concerned. "What was that about?"

"What are you falling for her too? Even knocked up she gets what she wants!" she turned and headed out the door leaving Tai in a complete blank state.

* * *

Reviewers Corner:

Aero : I hope it's getting better…if not sorry. Yup those are my 3 favorite couples too.

~I updated this yesterday so I can't really complain that I didn't get a lot of reviews. But please review.

A/n – not a lot of Taiora in this chapter because I was trying to fit everything in so it's a little longer than most. But their plot is heading to a climax so they'll be big soon enough :D. Plus I want to add more friendships like I did last chapter by having Izzy connect with Tai and Matt. Anyway Review!


	8. Sora's secret

*Disclaimer – still don't own digimon.

Tai sat down next to Izzy during the lunch the next day. Sora was out of school and he was extremely worried about her. She totally freaked out on him yesterday and he had no idea what was going on.

"Hey Izzy mind if I sit here? I want to talk to you about something." Tai asked taking a seat next to the red haired boy.

Izzy looked up. "Go ahead, its Tai right?"

"Yup" Tai said sitting down next to him.

Matt slid into a seat across from them. "Hey Izzy, hey Tai"

"Hey great you're both here now tell me what happened to Sora because I had an interesting confrontation with her yesterday and some pregnant girl and now she's not in school today." He said looking around for an answer.

Izzy and Matt looked at each other worried before Matt answered. "You saw Morgan?"

"Uh yeah I think that was her name why?" Tai asked.

"What did Sora say to you?" Izzy asked this time.

"She said 'What are you falling for her now too?' Or something like that." He said thinking about it.

"Poor Sora, no wonder she's out of school." Matt commented.

"Tell me what's wrong with her! I want to help!" Tai yelled getting a few looks from nearby tables.

"That girl…Morgan, is pregnant with Sora's ex-boyfriends baby." Izzy said shaking his head.

"Last year Sora found out her boyfriend Mike cheated on her and got another girl pregnant. That girl was Morgan." Matt explained.

"Ever since Sora's had major trust issues, which I can see why…" Izzy added.

"That's why she won't go out with you, Tai." Matt explained again. "She's afraid of getting hurt again."

Tai sat there in shock. "And when Morgan came over to me and Sora saw us talking she must have been scared…"

"That Morgan would steal you away too." Izzy finished.

Tai just sat there taking it all in. "I want her to know she can trust me, that I would never hurt her."

"Give her time, maybe she'll come around." Matt told him comfortingly.

"Maybe…" Tai said quietly.

"Izzy?" a voice came from behind and the three boys turned around to see Mimi standing there.

"Whoa Iz is that your girlfriend? Not bad!" Tai said smirking and playfully punching Izzy's shoulder.

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Izzy said defensively. "What is it Mimi?"

Mimi looked a tad hurt by his jump at rejecting that she could be his girlfriend but she tried to hide it. She stuck out her arm handing him an envelope. "Here"

"What is it?" he asked.

"The money I owe you for denting your car." She said quietly.

Izzy sighed pretty surprised that she had even offered to pay for it. Well he had TOLD her she would be but he didn't think she'd take that seriously. "Mimi, its fine" He said pushing the money back. "I can pay for it, it isn't a big dent I'll be fine."

"I'll feel guilty please take it. I have plenty of money." She urged.

"Mimi why are you talking to him?" Erika asked annoyed.

"I was paying Izzy back for something…" Mimi said blushing.

"Well don't talk to him he's a nerd!" Erika practically yelled at her. "God Mimi I don't know what's wrong with you lately."

"Shut up"

Mimi looked up and Erika looked taken aback by Izzy's words.

"Excuse me?" she said even more annoyed.

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything to you." He said then he looked at Mimi. "Forget about the money okay?" he picked up his lunch and went to throw it away.

Mimi stared at him in awe. He stood up for her, something no one ever did.

…………………………………………………………………

"Do you like him?" Yolie asked excited after Kari gave her the details of her and Tk's afternoon at the beach.

"I don't know…" Kari said honestly. "It's all so soon I'd like to hang out with him more before I decide that." She took a picture of the trees colorful leaves. She had enjoyed photography club and having Yolie there was a plus, except for Erin being there of course.

"Fine then, we have to make a plan so you guys can hang out more!" she said thinking hard.

"Can't we just let things happen on their own?" Kari asked snapping another shot.

"Who does that these days?"

"Me" Kari replied laughing. "Yolie we need to get you your own man."

"Yes, but who…." She said going back into a thinking pose.

"Well don't hurt yourself thinking too hard." Kari laughed again.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sora lay on her bed staring at the wall. Her mom had let her stay home from school considering everything that had happened. She felt guilty about missing practice but vowed in her head that she would practice extra tomorrow.

She couldn't stop thinking about Morgan talking to Tai carrying Mike's baby. She had loved him and trusted him. How could she ever date someone again? All relationships do is end in pain.

She thought about Tai and how much fun playing soccer with him had been. He had wanted to go out with her but she didn't even know him that well. And even if she had…she wasn't ready for another relationship. Not now, maybe not ever.

She stuffed her head into the pillow and started crying again.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Mimi closed her locker. She had to show her friends that she wasn't into Izzy so they would stop yelling at her for talking to a nerd. She turned to see a hot guy named Paul walking over to her.

"Hey Mimi" he said putting one hand on a locker next to her leaning up against it trying to look cool.

Mimi smiled trying to flirt as she would normally have done. "Hello Paul"

"So I was thinking we should see a movie this weekend." He said moving his hand through his hair to add to the affect.

Mimi smiled. "Sure I would love to, pick me up at six Saturday night." She stopped leaning on her locker and walked away to leave a hint of mystery.

There was only one thing bothering her now. The minute she said yes…Izzy crossed her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n – thanks for more reviews in the last chapter than I had before I appreciate it. Oh and I realized in the last chapter I put Erin instead of Ericka sorry bout that….don't really feel like fixing it though haha. I'm trying to write like high school so the story is boring sometimes but I'm trying to add situations that can come up at any high school. There's always drama. Haha. Please review :D

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness – yeah I definitely wanted to add the hatred between the two because it's a high school story and with clicks…yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

Aero Angemon – indeed she needs to realize that soon. Yeah I also wanted to build up Tk and Kari's friendship. Thanks for reviewing!

MegumiFire – Yes cliff hangers are the best lol. Torture people but gotta love them. Glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing.

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan – glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Denial, jealousy, and just plain drama

*Disclaimer – I do not, did not, and will not ever own digimon.

"You know if you laid off the diet pills you wouldn't be so tired" Sora said walking into the locker room to see Mimi sitting on a bench looking extremely tired.

"You just don't get it." Mimi said defensively. "I'm a cheerleader I have to stay skinny!"

Sora gave her a look. "Um you are skinny…"

"I won't be skinny until I can fit into an extra small cheerleading costume." Mimi told her stubbornly.

Sora laughed. "No one is that skinny. It's unhealthy!"

"The rest of the team is!" Mimi complained.

"Oh please no they're not!"

"Yeah they are!"

"Then they have some serious health problems! Don't lose weight because you feel like you have too. You're not fat and if your friends are telling you differently….." Sora shrugged "….well then you need some new friends." She left leaving Mimi to think.

They were treating her horribly but she had nowhere else to go. The cheerleading squad had been her life and she was popular, she was stuck with the mean popular people.

………………………………

Kari sat in the bleachers with Yolie waiting for the boy's soccer game to start. She was big on being at Tai's games and loved to cheer him on.

"Kari?" she turned to see Tk walking towards her and taking a seat next to her on the bleachers. Yolie giggled. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Kari smiled and looked over at the field. "Well I have to support my big brother. What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I have a bet with Davis, if he scores a goal in the first half I pay him 5 bucks if he doesn't I'm 5 dollars richer."

"Oh Kari I just remembered I have to work." Yolie said wanting to give the two alone time.

Kari felt bad knowing she was making it up. "Oh Yolie I'm sorry."

"No, no" she winked at her friend. "I'm good I'll call you later." She skipped off leaving the two alone.

"Uh I have a feeling this was more about me then her having to work, sorry." Tk said apologetically.

Kari smiled and shook her head. "Nah don't worry about it. Hey look the game's starting and Tai's on forward! GO TAI!" she screamed.

Tk laughed. "Energetic are we?"

Kari laughed. "Get up and cheer with me!"

"I refuse to sink down into being a cheerleader."

"No fun" she stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"You should cheerlead for me when basketball comes around, I'm going to be like the freshman star player." He smirked at her.

"Little old me as a your cheerleader, won't you forget about us little people once you're a big star." She teased him some more.

He whipped his hair back. "Eh maybe you're right. It'll be hard to keep track." He said jokingly.

She playfully punched his arm. "Stupid"

"TK!" Kari and Tk turned to see Erin running over. "Tk a bunch of us are going to the movies after the game you want to come?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Tk looked over at Kari, "Do you want to go to the movies?"

Kari felt herself blush at Tk's remark for her to come along, but she also felt sick knowing Erin would be there. She opened her mouth to answer but Erin did it for her.

"Actually Tk there's only one seat left in the car…" she looked at Kari and put on a fake sad smile, "Sorry" she said shrugging.

Kari shrugged. "Its fine I can't go anyway." The whistle rang signaling that games ending.

"Yes! I'm 5 bucks richer!" Tk said pumping his fist in the air. "Oh Erin I don't think I can make it either sorry, I'll see you later Kari." He said giving her a smile and heading off to receive his money.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Tk." Erin said wiping the fake sweet smile off her face.

"I can be friends with him if I want." Kari told her.

"Whatever, just remember you put this on yourself." Erin told her walking away.

"Who's that?" Tai asked walking up to Kari.

"The devil, come on let's go home." She said pulling him along.

…………………………………………

Mimi sat at a pizza joint Paul had taken her for their date, their dud of a date that is. Mimi was bored out of her mind with Paul's constant talk of himself.

"So in other words, Western Wilton University wants me for a full baseball scholarship because I'm that good." He sat back pleased with himself. "I'm good."

"Yeah" Mimi said with a hint of sarcasm while she twirled her hair around her finger.

She looked towards the door and saw Izzy walk in with Sora and Matt. He stared at her for a minute then turned away taking a seat with his friends.

Was he jealous? Her heart beat in hope that he was.

…………………………………

"So what did you guys need to talk to me about?" Sora asked Izzy and Matt from across the table.

"Tai" Izzy said simply. "We told him about Morgan and Mike."

Sora gave him a look. "How could you? I told you never to bring that up to anyone! Why does Tai need to know anyway? It's none of his business!"

"He was worried about you…" Matt said calmly trying to get her to relax.

"Well he doesn't need to be. I'm fine! I just think he's stupid for hitting on her and stuff, his problem, not mine."

"Sora I don't think he was hitting on her…" Izzy started but she interrupted him.

"I don't care if he was! Everyone hits on her, nothing new." She looked the other way annoyed with her fingers crossed.

"Well it clearly bothers you." Matt stated and she gave him a death stare and stood up.

"I don't care who Tai dates or hits on! He can date Morgan for all I care, good for him! Just tell him to but out of my life!" she stormed off bumping into Tai who was staring at her in shock. Kari was watching quietly.

"Sora…" Tai started but she just looked at him, then back at Matt and Izzy, and then ran off bumping back into him.

"What happened?" Tai asked his friends.

"I think she is avoiding her true feelings by putting up an invisible barrier to blockade any entrance of pain and suffering." Izzy explained. Tai stared at him like he came from another planet.

"What?" he asked turning to Matt.

"She's in denial." He said shrugging.

Tai sighed. Girls were so confusing.

…………………………….

A/n – late update…sorry only excuse is school and my laziness. I'll try to be faster, once summer comes things will get less stressful and I'll have more time to sit down and write. Anyway please review and bear with me.

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness – haha yes Izzy is the better man here

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan – I'm glad you're enjoying it :D

Digidestined of Trust – thanks. Digiworld was great but I like to think of alternate options.

Supernena25 – I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update faster.

Digimonfanforever101 – haha busy is my middle name. Glad you like it. Taiora 3

Taiora-fan – happy you think it's good so far

Digimon-love – I'll update sooner, sorry. Glad you like it.

JohnP87 – no Erin's mean, unfortunately from experience I can say girls are mean so I wanted to add that part of high school to the story. Don't worry those the good guys prevail :D

Thanks to my reviewers from chapter 8! You guys are amazing. Please review :D


	10. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Erika and Kelly walked up to Mimi Monday morning and told her they needed to talk. She felt her heart sink knowing she wouldn't like whatever was coming.

They sat her down on a bench in the school and sighed.

"Mimi what's going on?" Erika asked clearly tired and annoyed with her recent behavior.

"Nothing!" Mimi said urgently. "Seriously i'm fine!"

"You're not fine." Kelly told her sternly. "Fine Mimi doesn't talk to nerds and gain weight." she added pointing to her stomach.

Mimi felt like she was going to puke. She was gaining weight? What was wrong with these stupid pills.

"It's not that your fat..." Erika said trying to lighten the mood. "It's just...Mimi that uniform isn't fitting."

"Well i'm sorry i'm not an extra small!" Mimi shouted getting looks from people.

"Mimi relax" Kelly said looking around embaressed. "It's not just the weight people are talking...about you and Izzy."

"Oh my god nothing is going on with me and Izzy! In fact I went on a date with Paul last weekend!" she said trying to get them to changed the subject.

"That's great!" Erika said eagerly clapping her hands together. "He's hot and popular! Now you're back to Mimi."

'If I was back to Mimi I wouldn't have found him as dull as paint drying.' Mimi thought to herself but put on a smile anyway. "Exactly"

"Now about the uniform..." Kelly started awkwardly.

"I'll loose the weight I promise." Mimi said then heard the bell ring. "Got to get to class I'll see you at fat free lunch!" she ran off wanting to just roll up in a ball and cry.

.......................................................................

Kari was on the verge of falling asleep in English. She was bored out of her mind. Her head would bob up and down like she was going to collapse and start snoring right then and there. She was awaken by her thoughts when someone poked her in the back.

She turned to see another girl, also looking bored, holding a note up to her. "Thanks" Kari whispered and she opened it.

_Wake up Kari :) Let's hang out after school I'll meet you at the first bench outside the doors :)_

_ -Tk_

Kari felt her heart flutter and looked over at Tk. Only he wasn't looking back he had his head on the desk covered in his arms and she was pretty sure he actually had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself anyway excited to meet him after school. She knew she falling for him. Hard.

Erin watched with a smirk on her face. Her plan was going to work.

.......................................................................

Sora and Izzy sat in Calculus talking instead of listening to the teachers mumbling. That was the good part of sitting in the back of the room, the teacher didn't notice a thing.

"Sora give him a chance you might be surprised." Izzy said shrugging. He knew Sora was scared of getting hurt again but he also had a feeling Tai's intentions were to make her happy not sad.

"I just can't Izzy. Plus who are you to give relationship advice everyone around school is saying you and Mimi have a thing but you haven't done a thing about it." she snapped still angry with last Friday's incedent.

"What?" Izzy said feeling his face turn out.

Sora smirked. "You're blushing. I think you like her, though I don't understand why she treats you like crap."

"She's not that bad..." Izzy said feeling the need to defend Mimi.

"And now you're standing up for her. A month ago you hated her guts and now you want me to think kindly of her. You do to like her." Sora accused.

"Whatever makes you happy." Izzy said feeling weird inside. He couldn't like such a selfish, annoying, rude...pretty, sweet, smart...wait what?

"Okay then i'm sticking with the fact that you like her, again I don't know WHY!" she pointed out but Izzy just shrugged feeling his face still hot.

"I won't admit to anything."

........................................................................................

"So you're going to meet him after school?" Yolie asked excitedly. "This is so a relationship track for you guys. He likes you! You like him! Eeekk!"

"Yolie calm down!" Kari said laughing. "We aren't in a relationship, we're friends..."

"Oh that's such a bad lie it makes it more obvious you like him! Dude I want a relationship!" she said still excited.

Kari laughed. "Go get one."

"I will" she looked around the cafeteria.

.......................................................................................

"So you gave her the note?" one of Erin's friends asked her.

"Yeah and Tk was totally asleep and didn't notice I thing. Once he doesn't show up after school she'll be heartbroken and get over him." Erin smirked clearly pleased with herself.

"You're so smart!" one of her friends said.

Erin smiled and tossed her hair. "I know"

......................................................................................

Mimi went into the bathroom after school. She looked at herself in the mirror embaressed that she had gained more weight. She took out the bottle of pills her friends at given her and popped some in her mouth.

One...two...three...four that should do it. She thought about it and took another. She needed to get skinny, fast.

....................................................................................

Kari sat on the bench outside as students left the school. She was excited and couldn't wait for Tk to come out.

The students faded and faded until they weren't coming out anymore. But where was Tk?

...................................................................................

Mimi continued to stare into the mirror. Her stomach didn't look like it had grown but she wasn't sure.

...................................................................................

Kari felt her heart sink. Where was he?

...................................................................................

The walls started to become blurry. Mimi held onto the sink starting to feel sick. What was going on? Side affects?

...................................................................................

The clock kept ticking. A tear rolled down Kari's cheek. He had stood her up. She had fallen for him and he stood her up.

...................................................................................

Mimi's head spun faster and faster. The whole room was spinning now and she felt her heart racing. Not in a good way. "Help..." her words were soft and she couldn't speak loudly. She started panting unable to breathe.

Then everything stopped. And she was on the ground...uncounsious.

.....................................................................................

A/n - I wanted to make it clear it was Erin's doing so Tk didn't seem like a jerk...yeah. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!

Reviewers Corner :

Feride - I'm glad you like it.

Iki - I'm glad you also like it.

Koumiloccness - yeah Paul's pretty dull haha

Supernena25 - i will and i'm glad you're enjoying it.

Digimon-love - i tried to update sooner hope this was better!

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan - haha yup gotta love the KAPOW

NightShroud19 - thank you! I want to write about real things that happen in high school to show life isn't amazingly easy. In movies like Highschool Musical they make it seem like everythings swell. I want a happy ending for my story but not without tons of real life problems that teens experience every day. I'm a teen I know life doesn't work the way it's shown in those movies.


	11. Overdose

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Kari laid on her bed crying. She had locked her door refusing to let anybody in. She didn't want to talk or think she just wanted to keep hugging her pillow hating people, this town, and this high school.

She heard the phone ringing. It had every 15 minutes for the past 2 hours. She knew Yolie would want to hear about her and Tk's 'date', but she didn't want to talk about something that she truly was excited for and never happened.

She felt so stupid. She hated herself for letting herself fall for him. She hated him for standing her up.

The phone rang again and she picked it up and threw it at the wall watching as it split in two. She hadn't realized her own strength, that her phone would actually reach the wall but she shrugged it off and turned back over in bed. Closing her eyes and falling asleep.

...

Sora grabbed her bag from the locker room and headed out still sweating from her run. It seemed like running was the only thing that got her thinking about something else besides Mike and Tai lately.

She started heading down the hallway when she saw Tai talking to Matt. They turned and Tai saw her staring at him.

She quickly turned and ran into the nearest bathroom to get away from him. She knew he wouldn't run into a girls bathroom after him.

She took a breath and faced away from the door looking into the bathroom. Her heart stopped. "Mimi?" she whispered looking at the ground then reality caught up with her. "MIMI! MIMI!"

She bent to the ground and started shaking the girl. "MIMI WAKE UP! OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! HELP!" she screamed louder and louder.

Tai and Matt came running into the girls bathroom and gasped at the sight of an unconsious Mimi lying on the floor.

"Go get some help!" Sora screamed at them and Matt nodded to Tai before running out the door.

Tai kneeled down next to Sora horrified. "What happened?" he turned his head to see a bottle of pills on the sink and no longer needed his answer.

"Mimi help is coming okay? You're going to be fine just keep breathing!" Sora shouted clutching on to Tai's arm for support.

...

Kari woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 10 p.m. She had slept through dinner and everything. No one had woken her up?

She got out of bed seeing her hair a mess in the mirror and masscara stains down her cheeks. Yolie had put make up on her before she was supposed to meet Tk and she had never taken it off.

She walked out of her room and saw her parents sitting on the couch. "What's going on?" she asked. They turned and looked at her.

"Oh Kari good your awake I was getting worried." her mother said then she got up and went over to the kitchen. "I saved you some dinner."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kari asked.

"Well I came in and you looked exhausted. I figured you had a long day so I saved you dinner." she said grabbing the plate and handing it to Kari.

"Where's Tai?" Kari asked.

Kari's mom looked towards her husband and sighed. "He's with some friends...there was an incedent at your school this afternoon hunny..."

Kari looked up. "What kind of incedent?"

Her mother sat down looking sad. "I guess a girl to years older than you overdosed in the girls bathroom. Tai and his friends found her and she had to be rushed to the hospital." she sighed. "It's such a horrible situation. He doesn't know when he'll be home."

"Wow I wonder who it was..." Kari said taking a bite out of the food on her plate and silently gagging in her mouth.

"Poor girl." Her father said shaking his head.

"Yeah" Kari said heading back into her room and picking up her broken phone. "Great..."

...

Izzy turned off his light and sat down in his bed. He had had this horrible feeling in his stomach all day. Like something was seriously wrong.

He figured it was just Sora guessing the truth. That he really was starting to like stuck up Mimi. More than he should...

He laid down and closed his eyes. He could see her face smiling at him, not like she hated him...but like she respected him.

He wanted to smile at the image but he felt something bothering him deeply inside. He felt sick to his stomach. Something was wrong...really wrong.

...

A/n - yeah so Izzy doesn't know about Mimi yet. And Sora finding Mimi is going to be a setting to their friendship falling into place. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the previous chapters! :D

Reviewers Corner

JohnP87 - unfortunatly tons of kids and teens are bullied in schools these days. I wanted to add this to the story because it's such a common situation in highschool. I'm glad you didn't get hurt!

Nightshroud19 - I do plan to have Joe as a guest, I'm not sure about Cody yet. If I can find something to right him in I may though. And thank you for your positive feedback!

MegumiFire - yes sadly people take looks to whole new level.

Kizzy-KK - thank you! I'm glad you like it and my previous Koumi.

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan - I'm really glad you like it! haha.

Koumiloccness - yes those girls are evil.

- thanks!

Dr. William Bell - I'm glad you back. And yes girls can be extremely mean, especially in high school. I've seen it first hand sadly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D Greatly Appreciated!


	12. The Day After

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi opened her eyes and looked over to see Sora sitting on a chair looking out the window. She felt confused at why she would be there considering they weren't exactly friends, then again she was confused at why SHE was here.

"What happened?" She asked and Sora's head turned and looked at her.

"Oh you're awake." She smiled. "That's good, you're really lucky you know. The doctor said if we had gotten you in even a half hour later you could've been a goner."

"But why am I in the hospital? And why are you here?" she asked.

Sora scrunched her face together. "You overdosed Mimi. I found you in the bathroom lying on the floor unconsious. I came here with you, Tai, and Matt who are trying to get in contact with your parents as we speak. Oh by the way the doctor thinks I'm your sister...they don't allow non family members in as of right now."

"I overdosed! Oh my god everyone's going to think I'm suicidal!" Mimi shrieked holding her aching head.

"Well are you?"

"NO! I was just trying to fasten the pace of loosing some weight." she said softly feeling horrible about herself.

"Why are you so stuck on this loosing weight thing? Because you friends tell you, you need to? Mimi those aren't friends and especially healthy ones considering you're in the hospital because you were trying to please them." Sora told her shaking her head. "In all honesty you are perfectly skinny and pretty so stop trying to please others, you're wrecking your life."

"You don't understand..." Mimi whispered. "You don't know what it's like to be me."

"To be you? Mimi have you ever even thought about how other peoples lives work? You are not the only one with problems. You have a home with a family and you can get an education, while tons of teens are living off the streets. We are so lucky."

Mimi looked out the window resting her head on her pillow. Was she really that selfish? She did have a pretty good life, maybe not the best of friends but she could change that if she really wanted to. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for saving my life" she looked at her feeling guilty that a girl she had been a bitch to was sitting here with her to make sure she was okay.

Sora smiled again. "Anytime"

...

"Did you get a hold of her parents?" Tai asked sitting on a chair in the waiting room. He was extremely tired considering it was two in the morning but none of them wanted to leave Mimi in the hospital alone.

"Yeah and guess what they are on vacation on some island! Unbelievable right? They just leave their 17 year old daughter alone while they go off." Matt said sitting down next to Tai.

Tai sighed. "Well I hope at the very least they're on their way back."

"Yeah" Matt said shrugging. "They're worried and all even though I told them she was fine but still..."

"Yeah, my parents would never leave like that."

"No wonder she's so messed up. I mean sure they give her whatever she wants but I think what a person really needs is love. I mean I know that's what I wanted when my parents split up and my mom took Tk. It's hard but if you just give the kid whatever they want to settle every problem they're gonna become screwed up." Matt told him shrugging again.

"Plus with friends like hers who needs enemies." Tai commented. "So how long 'till her 'rents get here?"

"I don't know they have to catch a flight. I called my dad and told him I wouldn't be home tonight and to call me in sick for school tommorrow." he said making himself comforable in the chair.

"Good idea I should probably do that. I checked in two hours ago but I know they'll want an update." he got up to go call them while Matt started snoring in a chair.

...

Izzy dragged himself to school the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He kept having this dream of her...begging him for help.

He walked through the halls and heard whispers in every direction. It seemed like the whole school was in a frenzy this morning. He looked around for Sora, Tai, or Matt, just someone to ask what was going on but he heard no response.

"I heard she was having a secret relationship with a teacher, he dumped her and that's when she O.D. then they found her in his classroom foaming at the mouth." one girl said to her group of friends.

"Really? I heard she was dating the red headed nerd and when the school found out she was so embarressed she tried to kill herself." another girl said tell her story.

Izzy scrunched his face. Red headed nerd? They couldn't be talking about him right?

"Oh there he is let's ask him!" girl two said running towards Izzy. "Is it true you and Mimi were dating?"

"What no!" Izzy said taken aback.

"Oh..." girl two said sadly. "I guess what I heard was wrong..."

"Then maybe she was dating the teacher!" Girl one said excited that her gossip could be the actual truth.

"Mimi isn't dating any teachers, what are you guys talking about?" Izzy asked.

Girl three who had yet to have spoken put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah well then how do YOU explain her overdose?"

Izzy felt his heart stop. Overdose? What overdose? He felt like he was going to puke. "What overdose?" he asked feeling the shaky words leaving his mouth.

Girl three rolled her eyes...she sure had an attitude. "I should have known a nerd like you wouldn't hear about it. Yesterday Mimi overdosed."

"W..hat?" Izzy spat out. "W..h.y.." Was she okay? Where was she? What hospital? He had to see her...would that be weird? They weren't the best of friends...but he was falling for her.

"Well if we knew why we wouldn't be having an argument over our stories." Girl one said rolling her eyes. "My goodness"

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Izzy asked needing to go and see her.

"I don't know a hospital? Who knows if she's okay, it's her own fault anyway." Girl two said shaking her head.

Forget these girls. They were no help what so ever. Izzy rushed out the door of the school. He had never skipped school before but he didn't care he had to make sure Mimi was okay. He got in his car not knowing where she was so he called Sora to see if she knew anything.

...

Kari skipped school. She convinced her parents she was sick which wasn't hard to do considering she got sick alot in the past. Tai wasn't going to be in school today and with her only real friend there being Yolie she really wasn't in the mood to go.

She just sat watching TV waiting for Tai to come home. She wanted to talk to him then took the thought back figuring he'd kick Tk's butt. She was mad at Tk but she didn't want him dead.

She fell asleep dreaming about TK...and Erin together. They were at that stupid winter formal and he was holding Erin while she stood from afar watching...her whole heart sank as he leaned in to kiss her.

...

Sora awoke to hear her phone going off. She looked over to see Mimi flicking through the TV channels and then picked up her phone.

"Hello..." she said yawning.

_"Hey Sora it's Izzy did you hear about Mimi?" _

Sora looked over at Mimi again feeling guilty that she hadn't called Izzy before. "Yeah...I'm sorta with her. I was the one who found her..."

_"What! Why didn't you tell me?"_

Mimi looked over when she heard Sora talking about her.

"Sorry...everything happened so fast..." Sora said knowing that was a lame excuse.

_"Fine whatever, anyway is she okay? Where are you guys?"_

"Yeah she's doing good. We're at Mount Lamdon Hospital."

_"Would it be weird to go and see her?"_

"I don't know do you think it would be weird?"

_"I don't know Sora that's why I'm asking you!"_

"Oh chill out. Do what you want."

_"Fine...I guess I'll come...but I need an excuse to why I'm there."_

"Um why?"

_"Because she'll think I'm a freak if I just show up there!"_

"Based on this conversation...you are a freak dude."

_"Thanks for the support, hmm I could say I volunteer there on Tuesday's and decided to stop in when I was here."_

"You're kidding me..."

_"You're right that's bad..."_

Mimi spoke up. "Sora who are you talking to?"

Sora looked over at her. "Oh a friend" she said smiling.

_"Don't let her know it's me"_

"I am going to cyber slap you through the phone!"

_"Fine I'll make something up, see you later..."_

"Bye"

"Oh" Mimi said looking down dissapointed.

...

A/n - quick update. I love writing though. Plus almost summer vaca so I don't have as much homework to do...until finals... Anyway please review! :D

Reviewers Corner

Dr. William Bell - yup Izzy's feelings are everywhere

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan - I'm glad you like it and I agree with what you're saying

Aero1107 - It's alright thanks for reviewing now! Oh Erin will get her karma :D yes poor Tk and Kari

JohnP87 - haha don't worry like I said to Aero's review karma will come back and get yeah


	13. Love with the unexpected

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"KARI OPEN THE DOOR!" Yolie screamed knocking furiously on the front door of Kari's apartment. She was extremely worried about her considering she had not answered one phone call or come to school that day.

Finally the door opened and Kari appeared with messy hair and in pjs.

"Wow...what the hell happened to you?" Yolie asked looking at her.

"I got stood up that's what happened." Kari said walking inside the house leaving the door open for Yolie to come in.

Yolie came in and shut the door behind her. "What? Tk stood you up? That's impossible he's totally not that kind of guy and he's crazy about you! His friend Davis told me so!"

"Well his friend Davis was clearly wrong because look at the facts...he never showed up and I sat outside looking like an idiot." she shook her head madly. "I was just so stupid."

"I'm sorry Kari, you'll find someone better." Yolie said trying to comfort her.

"I hate that line..." Kari commented looking to her side while the two sat on the couch.

"I just don't understand this...it's got to be Erin's doing!" she said shaking her head.

"Yolie, Erin didn't force Tk not to show up. She didn't tell him to pretend to like me only to hurt me. For once we cannot blame Erin." Kari said.

"Yeah I know...but it feels good to blame her doesn't it?"

Kari laughed for the first time all day. "You're a good friend Yolie."

"Thanks that's a relief." Yolie said smiling. "After the no answering phone calls I thought you hated me."

"Sorry I just didn't want to talk..." Kari said softly.

"Well tomorrows a new day dude. We'll confront Tk and tell him what we really think of him." she said encouragingly.

Kari smiled but inside all she wanted was Tk to show up at her doorstep with flowers begging for her forgivness.

...

Izzy stood in front of the door of the hospital room the nurse told Mimi was in. He had his fist up ready to knock on the door but he couldn't do it. What if she thought he was some freak for visiting her? Why was he visiting her, he hated her? Didn't he? No he knew he didn't...he liked her.

"This isn't entertaining anymore" Tai said sucking on his straw as the noise signaling the end of his drink came.

"Yeah at first it was funny but you've been standing there for like ten minutes now..." Matt added eating some chips out of a bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izzy asked putting his hand down.

"We came with Sora cause we heard her scream when she found Mimi." Tai said looking into his drink and frowning. "Only ice"

"Yeah and her parents went on vacation and aren't here so none of us wanted to leave her alone..." Matt said punching Tai as he reached in to grab some chips.

"Sora told the doctors she was Mimi's sister, don't blow her cover..." Tai said managing to grab a chip out to Matt's dismay.

Matt glared at Tai but spoke to Izzy. "Are you going to go in? Or will she be released before you even knock on the door?"

"Haha" Izzy said sarcastically. "I'm not sure if I should go in..."

"Why not you like her?" Tai said.

"Says who?" Izzy asked.

"Us" the boys said in union.

"Whatever" he turned back towards the door.

"Are we going to stare at the door again?" Tai asked laughing.

"And I though chick flicks were dull..." Matt commented. "Oh hott nurse!"

"I'm going!" Izzy said though both of them had turned to see the nurse.

He opened the door to see Mimi asleep in her bed as Sora watched TV.

"Look who made it." She whispered smirking. "Here you can stay with her, I need to eat something anyway." she headed out the door and Izzy pulled a chair up to Mimi's bed.

"You're beautiful..." He whispered staring at her sleeping figure. He smiled. "I think I'm falling for you...wow that's so easy to say knowing you can't hear it."

He listened to the beeping of her heart rate on the monitor. It gave him a sigh of relief. He sat in silence for a few minutes when her eyes fluttered opened and stared up at him. "Izzy?"

He looked over at her feeling a blush form on his face. He was 17 and he was still blushing, wonderful. "Hi" he responded staring into her bright brown eyes.

He could tell she was somewhat weak from the whole incedent and she forced a small smile...good sign, she didn't think he was a freak.

"Mimi why would you do this to yourself?" Izzy asked feeling his heart sink.

Her eyes became sad. "I didn't mean to..." her voice was cracking and she looked away feeling her eyes well up in tears. "I just...took to much."

"Of what?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Diet pills..." she whispered softly feeling tears come down her eyes.

"What? Why? Mimi you're beautiful!" she turned to him fast his face as hot as ever. "I mean...well no I do mean you're beautiful. You're smile is contagious and you make people laugh. Everyone loves you and tons of guys want to date you so I have no idea where you got that idea from."

Mimi felt another tear roll down her cheek. "Thanks but still...my uniform wasn't fitting..."

"So? Go up a size."

"If anyone knew I was a small instead of an extra-small my social life would be over!" she exclaimed trying to show him the urgency.

"You've got to be kidding me, Mimi." He said giving her a look. "Look you're perfect so stop worrying."

"You're just saying that." she shook her head. "I can't be that perfect, you hate me..."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do!" she said forcing a laugh. "Please your whole group of friends thinks I'm a spoiled bitch..."

"Well you're not always nice." he commented shrugging then looked at her saddened face. "But I can't hate you...I've tried, believe me I've tried..." he laughed. "But for some reason you get to me."

She smiled slightly "I do?"

"Yeah" he said pushing her hair out of her face. "You get to me"

His face was close to hers and she liked it...and him. She knew she did. He was there when no one else was. She put her hand up to his cheek. "There's something about you..."

"What?" he whispered.

"I don't know...it just gives me this feeling, you give me this feeling." she whispered back at him. "You make me feel good about myself."

"You make me feel like a nerd." he said smirking.

"You are a nerd." she giggled.

"Yeah so?"

"So...I think I like nerds...no that's not true...I think I like one nerd." she put her hand through his messy hair.

"I think I like this one popular girl..." he said bending in closer to her.

Their breath was close and Mimi wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him down slowly to her kissing him passionatly. He kissed her back feeling warmth flooding through his body. He put his hands in her hair and held her tightly.

"Oh my god, Izzy scores!" Tai yelled and the two pulled apart quickly.

"You guys!" Izzy said as his friends stood there laughing.

"Hey Izzy you got some lipstick on your mouth." Matt said cracking up.

"Shut up..." Izzy said wiping his lips as Mimi blushed the deepest shade of red any of the three of them had ever seen.

"Yeah well the doctor wants to see you..." Tai added still smirking.

"Okay..." Mimi said still extremely red.

"I have to go anyway..." Izzy said heart racing convincing himself he did not just kiss the girl he was supposed to hate. Be against. He disliked cheerleaders!

Mimi looked up at him quickly then down feeling that he didn't like her like she thought he did and she may have just ruined them ever even being friends.

Izzy saw she was upset and felt a sting in his gut. She had to be completely embaressed of him...right? "Okay bye" he said quickly running out the door leaving everyone speechless.

...

A/n - mainly Koumi chapter cause it turned out I wrote more for them than I expected oh well...thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

Reviewers Corner

Nightshroud19 - I'm not sure yet. I might make a sequel and if I do Matt will have a bigger storyline but in this one he probably won't.

Dr. William Bell - Haha yes oh Takari...don't worry they'll get their happy ending.

Drake-El - lol no I just through some random girls in actually

MegumiFire - Glad you like it!

JohnP87 - yes her day will come :)

Pola - thank you!

Iki - glad you like it!

TheAletermetSasuSakuFan - I don't really know? I mean she's like 17 in the fic so probably not. I actually know people younger that have been left alone while their parents hit somewhere...I don't really agree with it, I just wanted an excuse for her and Sora to communicate more as friends lol.

Aero Angemon - thanks!

Koumiloccness - lol yup

Thank you all for reviewing! It's sooooo appreciated.


	14. Popularity or Love?

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked the intern doctor as he watched him check Mimi's blood. He kept putting his hand to his mouth like he was going to be sick.

"Uh...yeah...it's just..." he put his hand on his forhead and Mimi gave him a look like 'if you puke on my I'll smack you'.

"Um are you sure you're okay? You look like you might pass out." Sora said.

"Yeah...it's just the blood...makes me feel sick."

"You're a doctor and your stomach can't handle blood?" Matt asked glancing at Tai.

"No, I haven't puked yet today." the blue haired intern said looking up.

"Today? Oh god don't throw up on me!" Mimi shouted ready to jump out of her bed.

The door opened and the 'real' doctor came in. "Ah Dr. Kido thanks for your help...err you alright?"

"Yes! I mean of course I'm alright sir!" he stood up like he was in the military.

"Do you need to lie down again?" he asked.

"No I'm good." Dr. Kido said blushing. "I'm just going to get some water..."

The doctor shook his head in disbelief as Dr. Kido ran out of the room. "So how are you feeling?" he asked looking over Mimi's records.

"All right..." Mimi said then her mind turned to Izzy thinking of their kiss "Fantastic" she said dreamily.

The doctor looked at her strangely. "Well you can probably go home tomorrow...are your parents here?"

"Uh they're on their way..." Mimi said embaressed.

"Alright, well keep drinking fluids and get some rest you have another night here." he said as he headed out the door.

"Hey guys I have to get going...I have band practice sorry..." Matt said.

"It's alright me and Sora will stay here." Tai said and Matt smirked rolling his eyes.

"Have fun, feel better Mimi" he said with a wave heading off.

"You don't have to stay..." Mimi said feeling guilty.

Sora smiled. "We want to...plus you have some things to spill about you and Izzy."

Mimi smiled. These people made her feel like she had real friends, ones that cared.

...

Yolie stayed close to Kari as she walked down the hallway careful to avoid Tk. She didn't want to see him, she knew if she did all these one-sided feelings would return.

"Hey Kari!" she heard a voice and felt her heart stop, because it was _his_ voice. She turned to see him smiling behind her with his deep blue eyes sparkling into hers. Her throat tightened and her eyes welled up. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he pretending to care? Was he just another bully like Erin?

She couldn't take it she turned quickly and ran down the hallway, leaving Tk with a shade of hurt and confusion on his face. Yolie looked over at him as he gave her a confused look and she turned away running after Kari. "Kari!"

Tk stood there in disblief...she looked hurt and angry with him. What did he do?

"You're too good for her Tk." Erin said putting her arm on his shoulder. "She's just weird and emotional. Come on let's get to class." she smiled at him and he looked down at her still hurt but followed her to class.

...

"Hey Sor" Tai said smiling sitting next to her in science. "You know this whole situation with Mimi made me realize how short life can be and how you should just give in to your feelings and go out with me."

"Well that's a pick up line..." Sora said rolling her eyes. "Just cause you were stuck at the hospital with me for like a day doesn't mean my feelings about dating have changed."

Tai sighed. "You are so stubborn."

"I don't really care."

"Fine be like that, but you don't want me to move on do you?" he asked her seriously. "Listen Sora I like you. And I think you like me too. I know you've had a bad relationship in the past but Sor, I'm not _him_ and _I_ care about you." he looked at her sadly. "Give me a chance" and he got up to take his usual seat next to Matt.

Sora sat their thinking about Tai and how he had stayed with her at the hospital. She knew it was because of her, after all he didn't even know Mimi...but still she had gotten so hurt in the past and didn't want it to happen again.

But he was right about one thing...she definetly liked him.

...

Mimi opened her door to see Izzy standing there with flowers. He looked at her quietly not knowing what to say since their kiss two days before.

She felt nervous and she said "Hi" her voice shaky.

"Uh these are for you..." he said handing her the flowers blushing.

She smiled. "Thanks they're beautiful." she held the pink flowers close to her. "How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm good...but it seems I need my lab partner back."

She blushed harder smiling.

"Eww what's he doing here?" Erika said giving Izzy dirty look.

Mimi looked up to see Erika and Kelly standing behind her staring at Izzy. "Oh my god Mimi please tell me you are not dating this nerd!" Kelly shouted in horror.

"No!" Mimi said too quickly glancing at Izzy to see a flash of hurt across his face. "I mean Izzy just stopped by to see how I was..." she glanced nervously.

"Why? Hey freak why are you like stalking our friend?" Erika said disgusted.

Izzy looked at Mimi like he wanted her to say something and his face hardened when she didn't. "I thought we were friends and I could come and see her." he said coldly.

"Friends? With Mimi? HA!" Kelly said.

"Yeah right! Mimi would never be friends with you would you Mimi?" Erika said.

"Mimi?" Izzy said hoping she would say something.

"I..." she started and shrugged.

Izzy laughed in spite of himself. "Figures. Figures your stupid popularity would come before everything else MimI!"

"Izzy...I" Mimi started but he rolled his eyes at her.

"You know what? I don't care." he said knowing it wasn't true but turning to walk away. She watched feeling pain inside of herself.

"Guys why don't you go inside I'll be right in." Mimi told Erika and Kelly.

"Set him strait, Meems" Erika said walking in. "What a freak." They closed the door behind them and Mimi ran towards Izzy calling his name.

"Izzy wait!" she screamed chasing him until he finally stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly glaring at her.

"Izzy I'm sorry" she pleaded tears flooding her eyes. "I just...well it's difficult cause we're different..."

"What because you're popular and I'm not?" he asked her voice still cold, she had never seen him so angry and hurt. "Because I'm not good enough for you and your stupid friends?" he yelled and she cried harder.

"You don't understand, they don't get it. They wouldn't understand if we got together." she said. "But it doesn't change how I feel about you!"

"And what is that exactly?" he asked. "You think I'm some dorky freak don't you? Someone you're too good for?"

"NO! It's just we can't always have what we want..."

"And what the hell do you want Mimi?" he shouted angerily. "You want to keep being friends with people who make you feel like shit? People who caused you to overdose in the hospital! Did they even visit you? Seriously you have no idea what you want, but clearly it isn't me!"

"Izzy!" she cried tears racing down her face.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody about us kissing...I wouldn't want to embarress you!" he walked towards his car slamming the door leaving.

"Izzy..." she whispered crying hating herself.

...

"Hey Kari" Erin said smiling leaning up against the wall in the hallway after school.

Kari rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with this girl. She turned. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about Tk not being into you anymore..." she said making a fake sad face. "Yeah he told me..."

Kari felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart but tried to ignore it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well cause I figured now we could you know end our problems." She said unconsideratly. "Now that Tk's falling for me, well..." she shrugged. "There's no reason for us to fight."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever" Then turned to walk away.

"Kari" she said and Kari turned.

"What?" she said.

She smiled. "I told you...I always win."

Kari just shook her head and walked away. Stupid, stupid people!

...

Sora laid down on her bed thinking of Tai. He _was_ different then Mike...would it really hurt to go out with him? She did like him...and he liked her so what was really the probelm?

Her fears? But time seemed like a nice guy...and he truly cared about her. Plus he was right...he's not Mike.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked down to see her friend Haley calling. "Hey what's up?" she asked.

Her heart sank.

Her trust fell.

She wouldn't trust anyone again because all guys were the same! All of them! She hung up the phone. She slid into a ball and cried, cried, and cried.

Because nine months ago the boy she trusted cheated on her.

Nine months ago he got another girl pregent.

And today, nine months later she had that baby...

...

A/n - really quick update because I got positive feedback. I decided the more reviewers the faster I'll update...plus I don't want to keep everything I write saved up too much ahead of time cause last time I did that my computer crashed and everything was deleted...I was not happy. Anyway review and I'll update faster. It's summer so I have more free time and it doesn't take me that long to write cause I have a ton of idea I want to put into motion.

Reviewers Corner

JohnP87 - believe me it's only a matter of time :D

MegumiFire - haha he was just kidding and yes they are!

Koumiloccness - i have no idea i just made that up lol

eileene - I have ideas of a sequel and if i make it ken will be in it for a yolie romance along with takari, koumi, a matt storyline, and minor Taiora (they'll be off in college) but i'm glad you like it

TheAltermetSasuSakuFan - yes they are!

Dr. William Bell - yes! I converted a joumi fan lol. it makes me feel really good to know that my writing can impact like that thank you!

Aero Angemon - she will soon enough! and I'm glad the chapter came out well I was hoping it would!

You guys are the best for all your reviews thank you soooo much! :D


	15. 2 weeks later

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

It had been almost two weeks of avoiding Tk. The bullying had ceased because it seemed as though Tk and Erin had become closer. It completely broke Kari's heart.

She sat down at lunch biting into her sandwich when Yolie skipped over to the table sitting down. "You're down and it's depressing me. It's Friday so...we're heading out somewhere to get your mind off Tk."

Kari sighed. "I'm definetly not in the mood to go out..."

"I definetly don't care." Yolie said frowning. "You're my friend Kari and I'm worried about you."

Kari thought about it remembering an invite to a party she had recieved earlier this week from one of her friends at her whole school. "Well there is a party we could go too...some people from my old school."

"Great! Party party but just to warn you I WILL be singing to the music." she said trying to lighten the mood.

Kari smiled. "Sweet" then she bit into her apple wishing Tk would also be there with her. But not paying attention to the real concern...who was listening.

...

Sora had gone from bad to worse. She got up. Went to school. Came home. Went to bed. Everyday. She stopped speaking to Tai completely and even her friends hadn't been getting much out of her.

She had lived in denial for nine long months. Hoping that maybe she wasn't really pregnant, that she was faking it like they did in soap opreas. But now everything was real and there was a little baby boy that looked like Mike. That had been created while she was _dating_ Mike.

She grabbed her bag after school and headed to the locker room. Determined to run around the track, like she was running from her problems...even though she knew she wasn't. It was just another denial faze.

She dressed quickly and headed out stretching and feeling the heat of the sun make her sweat before she even began.

She ran. She wasn't sure how long or how far she just knew that at one point she snapped. She couldn't contain it anymore. She fell to the ground and let herself cry. Really cry. Not just letting tears fall but letting her self wail.

She covered her head with her arms wishing people had souls. That they wouldn't hurt people, that they'd _care_ that they hurt people.

Then it happened. She felt two warm arms wrap around her. A voice whisper in her ear "It's okay"

"No it's not!" she said crying. "It's not okay!"

"It will be" the voice said. She turned to face a bushy haired boy staring at her smiling.

"Tai how can you be so nice to be? How? I never gave you a chance, in fact I pretty much led you on." she said as he just smiled wiping her tears off her face.

"Oh well..." he said sighing. "It didn't change me likeing you." he shrugged.

She cried. "Why? What's so great about me?"

"Everything" he said. Then he lifted her up into his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know where do you want to go? I don't think you should sit here in the sun like this, you'll get burnt." he told her and she wrapped her arms around him. It felt soothing, he felt soothing.

She closed her eyes as he carried her to the parking lot. "Can we go somewhere quiet. I'm sick of people and the noise."

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Sure"

"But not my house, I don't want my mom to see me crying."

"We can go to mine. My mom's working, we can order pizza." she said opening the passengers door of his car and laid Sora in the seat. He bent down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and he nodded closing the door and going over to his side. He started the car and they stayed silent throughout the ride. Sora stared out the window wondering out someone could be so caring, so loving after she had turned him down time after time. She looked over towards him. His bushy hair messy as ever. His light smile. Him yelling at a car for cutting him off...she just laughed. And he looked over happy to see her smile.

...

"Wow Kari you look hott!" Yolie said smiling as they walked out the door of Kari's apartment ready to catch the train to go to the party Kari had been invited to.

"Thanks" Kari said smiling doing a twirl and pose to make her friend laugh.

"So we going to see cute guys?" Yolie asked eager to leave.

Kari's smile faded. "Maybe..."

Yolie gave her a side hug. "I know you're still upset over Tk"

"It's stupid I don't even know why I care, I didn't even know him that well."

"I'm sorry Kari"

"It's alright" she said then trying not to seem such a downer. "We'll have tons of fun tonight!"

"Agreed!" Yolie added skipping along the sidewalk.

...

Mimi waited by Izzy's car hoping he would come out soon. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he smiled and the way her heart felt when he was around.

She saw him walking with some friends. He had gotten a hair cut and she smiled thinking he looked absolutly adorable. He was talking and they were laughing at something he said. Then he waved by to them and turned towards his car to see Mimi standing there.

He frowned knowing this would probably result in a fight but walked towards his car anyway.

"Hi" she said her hair waving from the breeze of the fall wind. She had a slight smile on her face hoping he'd return it but he didn't.

"Aren't you afraid your friends will see you?" he asked slightly cold.

"They went home..." Mimi said slightly ashamed as Izzy forced a laugh rolling his eyes.

"Of course."

"Izzy...this is killing me! You won't even speak to me during labs at school! You just do them all yourself and leave class before I can stop you."

"Wouldn't want to embaress you" he said shrugging.

"Izzy..." she started but he shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm over it." He looked at his car. "I have to go...bye Mimi."

He got in the car and drove off. "Don't say goodbye to me, Izzy..."

...

A/n - little bit shorter but a lead up! Thanks for my reviews! And like I said before the more reviews the quicker I post! I have chapters waiting that I wrote in advance cause once I start writing I can't stop. Haha it's my addiction. Thanks!

Reviewers Corner

Koumiloccness - lol you crack me up

Kizzy-KK - yeah I just wanted to have him pop up whatever. Cody most likely won't be, but Ken will be in the sequel.

JohnP87 - lol I love writing so I try to outdo myself

Klaw-117 - thank you! I'm so glad I got you hooked. lol

MegumiFire - I don't think we even always realize how much drama we really do have in life half the time. But yea I wanted to put real life high school problems into it. Thank you.


	16. Psycho after Me

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Jill!" Kari yelled hugging her old friend.

"Oh Kari I'm so glad you came! Gosh we've missed you soooo much. But I'm sure your new school loves to have you. Oh who's this?" Jill asked bubbly and friendly.

"Hi I'm Yolie." Yolie said shaking the girls hand.

"This is my friend from my new school, hope you don't mind that I brought her." Kari said smiling missing her friends.

"Oh of course not." Jill said waving it off. "The more the marrier. Hey Anna come here, it's Kari!"

"Kari!" Anna said running over and hugging the girl. "I've missed you sooo much like you won't even believe."

Kari smiled missing the friends from her old school. They were nice and she certainly didn't have problems with them.

"Wow Kari I didn't know you were so popular!" Yolie said joking around.

"Of course she is, isn't she there?" Anna said but before the question could be answered she was dragging Kari over to more friends. Kari turned to make sure Yolie was okay, Yolie being the social butterfly she was, was already chatting it up with a bunch of people Jill had introduced her to.

"So guess what?" Anna said excitedly.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Eek Jack asked me out!" she told her friend jumping up and down.

"What you've been trying to go out with him for years!" Kari said happy for her friend.

"I know! I guess he finally realized that I was the right girl for him. Took him long enough, but I guess the best relationships are worth the wait. I learned to never give up Kari, no matter what true love will pervail." she held her heart looking like she had just walked out of a disney movie.

"Never give up..." Kari said more to herself than to Anna.

"Yup!" Anna said happily. "I'm thirsty." they headed for refreshments as Kari poured herself some Diet Coke. "So what about you?" Anna asked. "How's the new school?"

"Let's just say different." Kari said sighing. "I miss you guys."

"Your friend Yolie seems cool." Anna commented nodding her head towards the purple haired girl dancing with quickly formed friends.

"She's what keeps me through the day." Kari said laughing. "Really new school equals awful."

Anna frowned. "I'm sorry...I feel sad now that I'm all happy while you're sad."

Kari smiled. "It's fine! Come on let's go dance with everyone else!" she dragged Anna over too the dance floor after putting her drink down on the table.

...

Davis and Tk were playing video games at Tk's. Davis groaned as Tk beat him for the third time in a row.

"Dude what the heck? You've been like training in the video game arts!" Davis commented throwing the controler down.

"Aww don't be a sore loser." Tk said brushing his shoulder like he was cool.

"Whatever, hey I've been meaning to ask you. What the hell is up with you and Erin?" he gave his friend a look.

Tk sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. She likes me and I think she's going to ask me to the winter formal."

"Are you going to go with her?" Davis asked slowly.

TK shrugged. "I'm not into her that way but I'd feel bad saying no. Plus Kari went all weird on me two weeks ago and is no longer talking to me."

"Yeah I noticed..."

"I don't get it." he said annoyed and needing to finally talk about it. "We were getting close and I like her. Ugh the whole thing annoys me."

"Maybe she's bipolar..."

"Not funny"

"Sorry...I just honestly don't know what's wrong with her, I don't even really know her. But if you need help with anything just say so." Davis said shrugging.

"Thanks...maybe I should just go with Erin to the dance..." Tk said shrugging. "I mean it couldn't hurt, she likes me and Kari well doesnt."

"Girls are so complicated." Davis said lying on the ground.

"Agreed" Tk said laughing.

...

"Oh my god I love that song!" Jill said laughing as they headed back to the refreshment table to get a drink after screaming and singing along.

Kari picked up her cup of diet coke and took a sip. "I'm sweating like there's no tomorrow!" she said laughing and taking another drink. "Is this caffine free?" she asked taking another sip. "It tastes funky..."

"No it's regular diet coke..." Jill said. "Maybe your taste buds are outta wack."

"Yeah" Kari said taking a drink and putting it down.

"Who are they?" Anna asked pointing to a group of unreconized people.

"Ugh party crashers." Jill rolled her eyes. "I'll get them to leave."

"Hate that..." Yolie commented.

Kari held onto Yolie's shoulder.

"Kari something wrong?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah...ugh my stomach. I don't feel good...and I feel dizzy." Kari commented letting Yolie help hold her up.

"Kari?" Anna asked holding up her other side worried.

"Oh my god..." Kari said as she started puking on the ground.

Jill came running over. "What happened?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good..." Anna said. "Then she puked and she's unsteady."

"Did she drink and alcohol?" Yolie asked.

"This is an alcohol free party." Jill said. "I don't drink and neither does Kari."

"Her drink..." Anna said quietly. "She said it tasted funny. Oh my god what if someone spiked her drink!"

"Who would do that we know everyone here...except the party crashers..." Jill said. "Oh god!"

"I'll call her brother." Yolie said grabbing Kari's phone out of her purse. "You guys should go lay her down inside."

The girls' nodded helping Kari inside.

...

"I love pizza" Sora said smiling at Tai.

"Yeah I eat it plenty since my mom can't cook..." he said smirking at her as they sat on his couch watching a movie.

"Oh come on it can't be _that_ bad."

"Do you wanna try it?" he said seriously with eyebrows raised. "I normally wouldn't put someone through the torture but if you dare to challenge me I will!"

Sora laughed. "How is it possible that you can make me smile when I've never felt crappier in my life?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but I'm glad I can."

She smiled lightly. "Tai about regecting you so much..."

"Sora you don't have to..."

"She had her baby two weeks ago." Sora said quietly tears falling down her eyes. "I tried to block it out of my life but I couldn't anymore." she got off the couch and turned so she didn't have to look in his eyes. "He hurt me, Tai. And I trusted him." she turned looking at him crying. "I trusted him!"

He got up. "Sora..."

She shook her head eyes fully weld up. "He tore me apart! For the longest time I refused to ever date again!"

Tai just walked close to her, his eyes full of concern.

"I hate him, Tai! I've never admitted it but I do! I HATE HIM! He broke my heart! He broke it..." she started crying harder. "I...I...just don't.. get hurt aga..again." she said hiccuping. "I'm scared of getting hurt again..."

Tai shook his head. "I'd never hurt you, Sora." then he put his arms around her and held her tightly. "He's the biggest idiot in the whole world." She cried and they stood there in a comfortable silence until Tai's phone went off.

"Aren't you gonna get it." she asked her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.

"No"

It started to ring again.

"Tai, you should get it." Sora said letting go and he shrugged picking up the phone.

"Hello...what? Oh god...yeah I'll be right there." he hung up the phone in mid panic.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked concerned as Tai ran and put his shoes on.

"Kari was at a party and some creeps showed up and one spiked her drink. Now she's sick so I have to go get her and make sure she's okay." Tai said angery. "What the hell is with people?"

"I don't know but I'm coming with you." Sora said grabbing her shoes as well.

He looked up at her.

"You helped me and now I'm helping you." she said slightly smiling.

Tai smiled then grabbed her hand leading her out the door. "Come on let's go."

...

A/n - drama, drama, drama. You know I'll miss my friends when I graduate but I WON'T miss the drama. The drug thing was mainly for the purpose of Erin's downfall cause I needed something bad to get her in alot of trouble. Sorry. Don't worry Kari's fine. Anyway please review :D. If you do you get quicker updates, haha I'm bribing. I was on edge about this chapter but I decided to go for it so here come the flames haha. I was going to post this tomorrow but since I got so many reviews I decided to post it today.

Reviewers Corner

Anonymous - don't worry they're having a big chapter soon :D

Hypnogaja - I appreciate your point of view. I'm going to try to push it so it makes it clear that when the Taiora comes in she is over her ex-boyfriend and falls for Tai for who he is and not as a rebond. I will keep what you said in mind so I can make it clear he's not a rebond. And the Izzy and Mimi thing I get where you're coming from, sadly though, as a highschooler I know some people react over little things. And yeah they are her only friends but things will change for her. Thanks for reviewing!

Aero Angemon - yes she did!

Anonymous - I can try to do one. I've never attempted it before but I'll try your request sometime soon!

JohnP87 - well be prepared for more drama then someone gets a happy ending :D

Klaw117 - Lol you're going to be waiting a little bit. I have up to chapter 19 written and they're not happy yet...but they will be soon. I promise they will have a happy ending, I just need another dramatic event before that happens from the big bad bully.

Dr. William Bell - Thank you I do love my Taiora. And thanks I also love writing.

Nightshroud19 - aww thank you! I'm really flattered and good luck with your exams I have those really soon as well.

Anonymous - Wow thank you and yes I hate it when I get into a story and it's never finished. Don't worry I will finish mine!

Koumiloccness - haha

Mallamon - huh? lol


	17. Suspecting

*Disclaimer - sigh I don't own digimon.

"Kari?" Kari opened her eyes to see her brother standing over her. Her head was pounding and she looked to see herself lying down on Jill's couch.

"Oww my head..." Kari said holding it with her hands. "Ugh...what happened."

"Someone spiked your drink." Jill said embaressed. "I'm sorry Kari I didn't know anyone brought alcohol to the party...it must have been the crashers."

Kari smiled weakly at her friend then tried to sit up. "Wow...not a good idea..." she said lying back down. "Anyway it's not your fault Jill."

"Still..." Jill said embaressed.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jill." Tai said fluffing the pillow for Kari. "She'll be okay, just a tad hungover." He smiled weakly at her. "Sorry"

"Great, I don't even drink but I get drunk and suffer the consequences." Kari groaned.

"Something wrong, Yolie?" Anna asked seeing Yolie's frusturated face.

"Yeah, I don't think this was an accident." Yolie commented darkly.

"Well of course not somebody spiked it." Sora said confused.

"No, I mean it wasn't an accident that it was _Kari's_ drink." she said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused.

"I think Erin did this." She said finally.

"What?" Kari said.

"Who?" Anna and Jill said in union.

"Isn't that the girl who tripped you in the hallway?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I remember her." Sora said nodding.

"Erin's a girl who's been bullying Kari for awhile now." Yolie said explaining to Anna and Jill.

"Wait!" Tai said looking annoyed. "You never mentioned more incedents after the fall in the hall!"

Kari looked down embaressed. "It's nothing she just doesn't like me because of Tk!"

"Who's Tk?" Anna said smirking.

"And why have we not heard his name until now?" Jill repeated.

"Wait Matt's brother Tk?" Sora asked.

"Yes it's not a big deal, he liked me apparently and she was jealous, but that's over now so it doesn't matter!" Kari said getting up off the couch so fast Tai had to help her stand up straight.

"Maybe it's not..." Yolie said. "Maybe he still likes you!"

"He doesn't like me! He stood me up!" Kari said upset and falling over.

"What?" Sora said surprised. "Tk? Are you sure? He's not like that."

"I waited!" Kari said as Tai helped her sit back down. "He never came."

"Aww Kari!" Jill said hugging her friend.

"Anyway why do you think it's this Erin girl if Tk's over Kari?" Anna asked.

"First I don't think he's over Kari and second I think she had people purposely spike Kari's drink to ruin her 'good girl' image." Yolie clarified.

"I don't know she didn't even know about the party so how would she pull that off? Plus no one would find out about me getting drunk at school." Kari said.

"Unless she had them take pictures and show Tk!" Yolie defended her idea.

"You're looking to into this and don't yell!" Kari held her head. "It hurts!"

"Fine, but I still think it's her." Yolie said quietly.

"Well I don't like that you're getting bullied, Kari." Anna said upset. "I have half a nerve to barge down to that school and show her what I'm made of."

Kari smiled weakly. "Not necessary."

"No but what is necessary is getting you home." Tai said helping her up. "Sor, wanna get the car started?"

"Sure" Sora said taking the keys and heading out.

"Thanks for everything." Yolie said smiling at Anna and Jill.

"Yeah" Kari said.

"Oh don't thank me Kari got sick. I'm sorry. But will come and visit soon, maybe for your birthday?" Jill said smiling.

"Feel better" Anna added smiling as they waved goodbye.

...

Mimi tossed her shopping bags on the floor of her room. She didn't actually need any of the stuff she bought but she wanted to get her mind off Izzy.

She went into the kitchen and put together a late night snack. She really was done starving herself after the overdose incedent. She sat down eating her sandwhich and put on a late night romance movie. Her parents were already asleep so she decided to take over the living room.

The movie made her sick. Love was NOT like that. This was some sort of crap fairytale... She turned off the TV shaking her head as her phone went off. She looked at the caller idea to see Izzy's name only to have it hang up a second later.

What did that mean? Did he want to talk to her? Maybe he missed her...

...

"Thanks for taking me home, Tai." Sora said smiling at him. "Sorry about your sister...but other than that I had a good time."

"So did I." He said smiling at her. "Thanks for your help."

"I wasn't really a help." she said shrugging.

"You'd be surprised." he said. He gave her a hug. "Bye Sora."

"Bye" she said watching him leave. Maybe every guy wasn't the same...

...

She heard the knock at her door and opened it. "Well?"

"I did it. She puked everywhere." The boy smiled pleased with himself.

"Did you get proof?"

"Well...no we go kicked out." he said slowly.

"Well then what was the point!" she yelled. "I needed proof!"

"Why?"

"Um cause otherwise people won't believe it supid!"

"I'm sorry I tried really! Please forgive me." the boy begged.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you and would do anything for you!" he said seriously.

"Yeah and you couldn't even do the one thing I asked you to do correctly, leave me alone." she said shutting the door in his face.

"Erin!" the boy yelled.

...

A/n -So since I have chapters written already for this story I am able to update. Otherwise I wouldn't be because I have to study for my finals instead of writting. But I figured I could take 5 minutes to post the chapter :D. Anyways please review!

Reviewers Corner

MegumiFire - thanks I appreciate that

Dr. William Bell - yeah I'm going wayyy too slow on the Takari lol their time will come soon enough

Angel of Light and Hope - yes stupid Erin they'll be together eventually

Nightshroud19 - thanks! I hope they go well too. I'm studying away. And yeah I hate not being able to have the time to write more but soon enough...anyway luckily I have up to chap. 19 written for this story so I can still update it for you guys :D

Klaw117 - I know I gave it away I was just trying to avoid huge flames...sorry! And yes I'm cruel! So sorry but chap 20 I think things are going to change :)

JohnP87 - No prob. I hope you enjoyed your vacation. And yes the culprut will be punished.

Penguindan333 - thanks!

Aero Angemon - yes she's evil


	18. The Day Before

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi clapped her hands together. "You guys we have a huge game Friday!" she told her team. She loved being Co - Captain and hoped next year she'd get to be the cheerleading squads offical captain. The team crowded around her and the captain.

"So the last soccer game of the season is Friday." the captain said. "We all know what the means."

"It's time to perform the big routine we've been working on all year." Mimi said smiling. "And I've decided to take on the task of hyping up our uniforms."

"Ohmygod!" Erika shrieked. "You mean you're going to put on the sequins to flash them up, like we talked about in the beginning of the year?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup" Mimi said smiling. "We're going to have the hottest uniforms this school as ever seen!"

"Yay!" Erika said jumping up and down with Kelly.

"Thank you Mimi for offering!" the captain said smiling. "I unfortunatly have so much to do to finish up senior year so thanks to Mimi this is all happening."

"Eek!" Erika said hugging Mimi. Mimi smiled but she still didn't feel great about being friends with Erika and Kelly.

...

"Sora can I have some of your lunch..." Tai asked sitting at the table staring down at his mother's leftover meatloaf.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?" she asked. She was starting to feel back to herself again. She had sat with Tai, Matt, and Izzy for the last two days. She liked being happy again and Tai made her feel better. He made her happy. Last Friday when he took her into his arms and took her to his house trying to make her feel better. He didn't try to get her to go out with his or kiss him like she knew he wanted but he didn't because he knew she didn't want that. He understood her.

"Have you looked at it?" he said making a disgusted face. "It doesn't even look like meatloaf."

She smiled and broke her sandwich in half giving him a piece. He smiled. "Thanks Sor"

"So Izzy you never told us if you and Mimi are together after your make out session in the hospital." Matt said stuffing his face.

"Does it look like I'm with her?" Izzy asked clearly annoyed.

Matt put his hands up in defeat and Tai and Sora glanced at each other.

"Did something happen?" Tai asked.

"Yeah I fell for someone who was way too different than me." he said glaring at his food like that had hurt him too.

"Okay..." Sora said quietly going back to her sandwich.

Izzy looked up and looked over at the table Mimi was sitting at. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

...

"Kari, why are you not a cheerleader?" Yolie asked laughing as they made a huge sign for Tai's final soccer game. "You are sooo spirited."

"Nah I just support friends and family." Kari said smiling as she painted on the "T" in Tai's name.

"Still I'm so pumped for the game!" Yolie said excited.

"I didn't know you were such a soccer fan." Kari said laughing.

"I'm not, but I am a fan of boys in hot soccer uniforms." she said smiling with a shrug.

Kari just shook her head and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh Yolie..."

"Kari" Kari and Yolie looked up from the library table to see Tk standing their gazing at Kari.

She felt her heart sink and her throat tighten. He was looking at her like he was concerned, like he didn't know what he did.

"I thought if I gave you a little space you'd want to talk in time?" he asked sweetly. "I just want to know what happened to make you hate me, things seemed to be going good."

Kari just glared at him and ran out of the library.

"Kari!" Tk yelled only to get shushed by the librarain. He looked at Yolie who just shook her head and ran out the door after Kari.

Tk ran to the hallway to see if she was there but both were completely out of sight. Davis walked up to him. "She wouldn't talk to you?"

"No, I don't get it Davis. What did I do? I have her space like you told me too. I gave her plenty!" Tk hit the wall with his fist.

Davis sighed. "Maybe she's not the girl you though she was..."

"No!" Tk said. "Something happened and if she'd just tell me what I could fix it!"

"Maybe it's time to move on..." Davis said shrugging. "I mean it's November...nothing's happened yet."

Tk shook his head. "No, I'm not giving up on her."

...

"Need help?" Mimi turned to see Sora standing behind her smiling.

"Sure" Mimi replied handing her the tools to sew on the sequins to the uniforms.

"So how have you been feeling?" Sora asked getting straight to work.

Mimi shrugged. "I'm okay"

"Izzy seems upset."

"He does?" Mimi asked her head shooting up.

Sora looked at her. "We brought your name up at lunch and he flipped."

Mimi put her head down. "Oh, yeah he hates me."

"If he hated you he wouldn't have reacted that way. So you want to tell me what happened?"

Mimi sighed. "He showed up at my house being all sweet holding flowers." she shook her head. "And I was just a bitch! Erika and Kelly showed up and totally put him down and I did nothing to stop it..."

"So he left?" Sora asked listening.

"No, well yes but not before he yelled at me, he told me I thought I was too good for him and that I didn't know what I wanted. He left. I tried to talk to him afterwards but he didn't want to talk to me. I can understand why." Mimi finished sadly.

"Why don't you just let yourself be happy?" Sora asked looking at her. "Why don't you let yourself have friends that care about you and stop caring so much about what other people think?"

"Because life isn't that easy." Mimi said trying to make a point.

"No life isn't easy, but fixing this situation is. Mimi, Izzy like's you. That's obvious. You like him. Go after it. So what if you loose those jerks pretending to be your friends you have real friends waiting for you."

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"Me" she said smiling. Then stood up. "I have to get going but I'll talk to you later."

Mimi nodded thinking about what Sora just said. Maybe it was time to let go...

...

A/n - lot's of fluffyness in this story. Sorry if you don't like that. Sora and Mimi growing friendship in this chap. Anyway schools out so I am happy to be updating again!

Reviewers Corner:

Koumiloccness - agreed

JohnP87 - haha Yolie's smart

Klaw117 - thank you finals went well and heres your update :D

Dr. William Bell - She is quite stupid

Drake-El - lol she is crazy


	19. Giving up the secret

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Part of the Chapter is in Song-Fic mode because I'm obsessed with music so I don't own Secrets By OneRepublic.

"Whoo! Kari get up it's the biggest game of the year!" Tai screamed jumping up and down. "If we win today's game do you realize we become State Champions, and do you realize how that could affect my college, soccer career? If they see me rocking it out on the field they might want me for their college! I'm talking scouts everywhere! This could be my big break!"

Kari lifted her head out of her pillow. "Seriously? What are you hyped up on coffee? It's six am! Shut up!" she threw herself back into the pillow.

"And then once I get into the BEST soccer college of all time the major league scouts are going to want me. Then I'll be playing as the star player for the best professional soccer team out there and..."

"I'm getting up!" Kari yelled getting out of bed. "Just stop talking!"

"So you're coming right?" Tai asked as Kari got herself a bowl and poured some cereal into, followed by milk.

"You know I am, you've asked me every day all week." Kari said tiredly.

"Did you make me a giant sign." he said smiling imagining everyone holding up signs for him.

"I did...but I left it at the school." Kari said. "And I'm not sure where it is..."

"Why would you leave it there?" Tai asked in disbelief.

Kari thought of Tk entering the picture and how she ran off. "Something came up and I forgot about it, sorry." she said shrugging and filling her mouth with a spoonful of cereal.

"Okay..." Tai said shaking his head and going into his room to get changed.

...

"We're going to be State Champions, we're going to be State Champions!" Davis said singing down the hallway also excited about the game that night.

"Gee could you be any happier?" Tk joked then stopped in his tracks as he saw Kari walking down the hall talking to Yolie and Yolie laughing at whatever she had said.

"You okay dude?" Davis asked seeing Tk's face fall.

"Yeah, I mean I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me." Tk said shrugging it off.

"Dude that's like saying I won't be depressed if we loose State Champions." Davis said seriously.

"Whatever" Tk said walking into class with his friend.

...

"I'm so nervous I don't think I can even eat." Tai said staring at his lunch.

"That's a concern by itself..." Sora commented. "Tai not eating is like a snowman in the sun."

"Haha" Tai said.

"Aren't you supposed to eat carbs before the game?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, come on Tai eat some noodles and get yourself all stuffed up for the game." Sora said. "We know you want to." she smirked.

Tai gave in and started eating his food barely taking a breath.

"So we all going together?" Sora asked Matt and Izzy.

"I don't know about going to the game..." Izzy began and Tai gave him a look and stopped eating.

"What? You _have_ to go this could be a life changing game for me!" he blurted out.

"Does it have to do with Mimi? Because she's cheerleading at half time?" Matt asked and Izzy shot him daggers as a look.

"Don't mention her..." he said darkly.

Sora sighed. "Maybe if you guys talked things out..."

"I don't want to!" Izzy snapped and Sora leaned back. "Sorry" he said quickly not meaning to snap at her. "I just don't want to talk to her..."

"Okay..." Tai said returning to his food.

...

The day had gone by fast and Mimi couldn't help but smile at the excitment of her team when she showed them the final product of their uniforms. She was starting to feel better...there was just one thing she knew she needed to fix and soon...him.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

She looked into the mirror as she put her hair up in a perfect ponytail. Then she added some make up to her face wondering if he was in the auidence watching the game. If he would see her...

_Till all my sleaves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on a brink, so_

Tai made the first move of the game being in the offense. He passed it to a fellow teammate but the kid lost the ball a few seconds after obtaining it.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Mimi walked outside to where they would stand until her team went on at half time. She looked up in the stands searching and searching until she saw him. He was sitting with Sora and Matt.

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The ball was finally retreaved by Tai's team by Davis. "Davis pass!" Tai shouted becoming open.

_My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

Davis passed him the ball and Tai started running with it.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

"Come on Tai!" Sora screamed jumping up and down as Tai got closer to the goal and Davis blocked one of the defense from getting to him.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years_

He shot and the auidence stood up in intisipation.  
_  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

It went in and Kari and Yolie jumped up screaming. "That's my brother!" Kari screamed jumping up and down.

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if the critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Half time came soon enough after that and Mimi stood before the auidence smiling.

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

She started cheering. And saw Izzy get up out of his seat and begin to leave the bleachers, leave her.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He couldn't leave. She had to tell him. The cheerleaders around her continued to cheer while she stood there starstruck. Then she just started running to him calling his name.

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Izzy!" she screamed louder and he stopped looking like a deer in the headlights but she kept running until she jumped right into his arms.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"I'm sorry" she whispered "And I'll prove it." she put her hands behind his head and kissed him. In front of everyone, her friends, teammates, classmates, just everyone.

_This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Mimi what are you doing?" Erika screamed disgusted. The two pulled away but instead of looking at Erika she looked into Izzy's eyes. "I'm going to be happy and I don't care what anyone thinks about it."

_All my secrets away_

"Holy crap..." Sora said to no one.

_All my secrets away_

"Holy crap..." Tai said.

...

"Mimi what the hell are you doing?" Kelly asked as she ran up to her 'friend'.

"I'm kissing my future boyfriend." Mimi said with her eyebrows raised. "Is that a problem?"

"You cannot date him!" Erika chimed in. "He's a total dork!"

Mimi hugged Izzy "Then he's my dork."

"Mimi this will ruin everything for you! You're popularity or reputation, everything will be gone!" Erika said like the girl was crazy.

"Ruined? Are you serious? YOU make everything bad in my life and I let you! You tell me I need to loose weight, I overdose. You tell me Izzy's a dork, and I give him up! I'm not happy being friends with you but I am happy being around him. So screw reputation and popularity, I don't want it if I can't be with him." she said both girls staring at her in shock.

Izzy looked down at her. "Mimi..." he couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever Mimi you're just like us! So don't act like you're starting a revolt." Kelly said with her arms crossed.

"No, I _was_ just like you. But I'm not going to be like that anymore, I don't want to be like you." she said.

"You do realize that if you date _him_ we will _not_ be your friends anymore." Erika said.

Mimi smirked. "You do realize that you _never_ were my friends, you were just people I hung out with. Friends don't treat friends badly."

"You don't realize what you're doing." Kelly said.

"No, I realize exactly what I'm doing." Mimi said and turned to walk away since their performance was already over.

Erika opened her mouth to talk but Izzy turned and spoke first. "Don't even start" leaving the girl angry as she stomped off.

...

A/n - yay for Koumi3. Anywho thanks for the reviews and such :D. Oh and sorry for the last chapter screw up, I hate it when I do that!

Reviewers Corner -

Dr. William Bell - No Tk isn't. And yay Mimi got over her fears!

Koumiloccness - :D thanks

JohnP87 , Aero1107, heyman, and Klaw117 - soooo sorry I screwed up the chapters between my stories I hate when I do that. Thanks for letting me know!


	20. Please Believe Me

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Mimi sat on Tai's couch next to Izzy with her head on his shoulder. Tai was dancing around the room with a freshmen that looked like a minature version of him singing "We're state champions, we're state champions!"

"I still can't believe you did that back there." Izzy said looking down at the girl.

"Why?" she asked in a giggle.

"Because you were so dead against it before."

"Well I guess I just came to my senses." she smiled at him and snuggled closer not paying any attention to the after party going on around them.

"I'm glad." he said hugging her.

She looked up. "But you do realize that you have to wear a pink Tai to the winter formal next week!" she said seriously.

He rolled his eyes. "Lovely, and is it really December next week?"

"Yup!" she said pleased putting her head back down on his shoulder.

"Wow" he said in awe.

...

"Tai stop dancing for like two minutes, you're giving me a headache!" Matt complained as Tai and Davis continued to cheer.

"You didn't get stuck riding with him the whole ride back to his house..." Sora said also complaining. "He was singing we are the champions."

"Hey I'm good at singing!" Tai said after he finished jumping around the room.

"Tai I think I need a hearing aid after that perfomance..." Sora said jokingly.

...

Yolie sat on Kari's bed as Kari paced around her room. "Do you realize he is outside in my living room?" Kari said panicing.

"Yes, you've mentioned it quite a few times now." Yolie told her raising her eyebrows. "Why don't you go see what he's up too?" she smirked.

"Yolie I can't do that!" Kari said still pacing around her room.

"Why not? We'll find something really cute to put you in and then have you go out there like BAM I'M HOT!"

"Yolie!"

"It's a good idea!"

"Ugh!" Kari said falling on her bed beside her. "Did he really have to come _here_?"

"Well he is Davis' best friend..." Yolie said shrugging.

"Well the party should die down soon, then he can leave." Kari said stubbornly.

Yolie sighed. "Okay fine, be like that. I have to get home I got curfew I'll talk to you later 'kay?"

"Okay" Kari said giving her friend a small wave as she left her room.

...

Tk pulled Davis aside. "Have you seen Kari anywhere?" he shouted over the music.

"What?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN KARI?"

"Oh no, why you yelling? She's got to be around her somewhere she does live here." he said.

Tk nodded and skimmed the room for her but found nothing disapointed he took a seat on the couch.

...

"Thanks for taking me home, Izzy." Mimi said beaming at her new boyfriend.

"No problem" he said kissing her on the cheek. "I can't believe this is real."

"I know!" she said giggling. "Okay I have to go in before my dad turns the hose on I'll see you!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran inside giddy.

Izzy smiled as he watched her run in. He couldn't believe she had given up all her popularity and friends for him. He had been wrong when he thought she was a mean witch like all the others. She was definetly different.

...

The party had died down and now the only people left were Davis, Tk (Davis was his ride), Sora, and some of the other soccer players. The music had been turned off after numerous complaints from the neighbors and the boys were sitting around relaxing after their rejoice of victory.

Tk was pretty quite and had now figured out that Kari had avoided him by hiding in her room and he was bummed out about the whole thing. He would've left already if it wasn't due to Davis still being there.

Davis had said that she was probably just sleeping but Tk knew that was just bull he made up to make his friend feel better. He sighed in disappointed until he heard a door open and his heart speed up.

"Tai is everyone gone...?" Kari stoppedi in the living room to see the remaining soccer players, Sora, and...him sitting around looking at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun since it was now long enough to fit in one and she was in a tank top and pajama pants staring at Tk as she spoke. "Guess not, Mom just wanted me to tell you to wrap it up..."

"Okay I'm outty then." Sora said standing up smiling. "Bye Tai" she walked out and the soccer boys mimicked "Bye Tai"

Tk stood up eager to approach the girl but she quickly turned away and headed for the kitchen. He followed.

"Kari wait!" Tk said rushing to catch up behind her.

She turned quickly looking nervous. "What?"

"Kari, please speak to me." he said softly looking into her eyes.

She felt herself melting but tried to pull herself away again.

"Kari!" he said grabbing her arm and she turned around tears filling in her eyes.

"Leave me alone..." she said tears starting to fall.

"What did I do?" he asked pleading for her to answer.

"You know what you did!" she said opening the fridge and opening a bottle of soda but shaking so much it slipped from her hands and spilled all over the floor. "Damn it!" she cried leaning against the counter with her hand on her head.

"I'll get some towels, where do you keep them?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"In the hall closet." she said nodding her head in the direction of it.

He nodded and left then came back shortly after. The two bent down onto the floor and started to wipe up the mess.

"I've been trying to talk to you for a while now." he said quietly.

She nodded. "I know"

"So you have been avoiding me." he said confirming everything he knew was happening.

"I guess" she said shrugging mopping up the mess.

"Kari, I really have no idea what I did but I'm soo sorry. I just want you to talk to me again. I miss you." he said staring at her trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"You stood me up." she said quietly.

"What?" he asked confused. "When?"

She shrugged "A while ago, you gave me a note telling me to meet you after school. Then you stood me up. Ring a bell?"

"No" he said honestly. "Kari I never gave you a note."

"It said from Tk." she said giving him a look.

"Well then someone must have forged it, Kari please I would _never_ stand you up!" he said trying to get her to believe him.

She shrugged. "Whatever" she picked up the towels and brought them to the laundry room. Tk followed her.

"I don't know how to prove to you that I didn't do it Kari."

She threw the towels into the wash machine. "I don't know Tk." she sighed clearly exhausted. "I'm just tired of all this stupid drama!"

"I did more stuff I don't know about?" he exclaimed in shock.

She laughed slightly. "No, not you."

"Then who?" he asked concerned.

She looked away. "No one, it's not a big deal. We should get back to the others, I'm sure Davis is looking for you." she walked towards the living room to see Davis waiting and Tai waving goodbye to the last of the players.

"We got to get going Tk." Davis said looking between the too.

"Yeah okay." Tk said then looked towards Kari. "We can talk again later if you're speaking to me." he said sighing and started to leave then stopped and turned back towards her. "I would never do that to you, just so you know." he left leaving Kari starring back at him.

"Want to tell me about that?" Tai asked closing the door.

Kari shook her head. "Not now I need to get some sleep." she left walking into her room tiredly.

...

A/n - Tk and Kari are getting closer :D.

Reviewers Corner:

Dr. William Bell - Thank you :D and yes finally for Koumi!

JohnP87 - thanks haha yes Mimi got her guts together

AeroAngemon - yes and Erin will have her day in the rain

Klaw117 - don't worry about it and thanks

MegumiFire - I actually have no idea when exactly the story was going to officially end I'm just going with my gut

Digimonfan4ever101 - haha slip to the dark Koumi side


	21. Liars

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"He told you he didn't write it?" Yolie asked at Kari's locker the following Monday morning.

"Yeah" Kari said taking out her English book then looking back towards her friend "I don't know if I should believe him or not..."

"Well what does your gut tell you?" Yolie asked leaning up against the locker.

Kari shrugged. "Part of me feels like he's telling the truth but I really don't want to set myself up to get hurt again, Yolie."

"I know" Yolie said sighing then groaned. "Great look at what the devil has sent us now."

Kari turned to see Erin walking towards her.

"Hey Kar" Erin said smiling like they were best friends.

"And you want what?" Yolie asked raising her eyebrows.

Erin smiled. "Yolie a boyish attitude like that will never get you a man."

"A face like that will never get you one." Yolie countered glaring at her.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Light humor" she told Kari. "Anyways I wanted to let you know that Tk and I are going to the Winter Formal this Friday together so I feel you should back off, I heard you were hitting on him at your brothers party last week."

Kari felt her heart turn to stone and her face turn pale. Yolie looked at her knowing she was upset but didn't say anything. Erin wouldn't say something like that unless it was true...she had a reputation to keep. Tk was going with her now?

"You're going together?" she managed to spurt out.

"Yup!" she said smiling. "We are going to be the cutest couple there. So you understand the back off thing? Great, now I'm going to stop wasting my time with you losers and head off." she smiled and skipped down the hallway.

"Kari..." Yolie said. "Maybe it's not true..."

"Why would she say it unless she could prove it Friday night?" Kari asked her voice cracking. "I don't care..." she slammed her locker shut and headed to English class.

...

"So are things fixed now?" Davis asked Tk who was sitting on a desk before class started.

"I'm pretty sure they are. It was just a huge misunderstand...hey there she is." he jumped off the desk. "Kari..."

She pushed by him making sure to bump into before taking her seat in the back.

"That didn't look fine..." Davis said as Tk walked to the back of the room to Kari's seat.

"What was that about?" he asked annoyed.

Kari looked up angerily. "Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you ever again, you're a jerk, a liar, and a huge player. You're just like all the other stupid popular jocks."

Tk looked at her hurt. "What are you even talking about?"

"Are you seriously playing this game again?" Kari cried. "Tk just leave me alone."

"Fine" he said angery and moved back to his seat.

Erin walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Aw T I'm sorry. She's not worth it. Why don't we go to the dance together Friday?" she looked up at him with a fake sweet smile plastered on her face.

Tk looked at her still with a glare on his face from Kari. "Yeah sure whatever."

Erin smiled. "Great!"

Kari watched from afar feeling the tears start to fall down her face. She took out her book and stuffed her face in it to read letting herself cry silently away from everyone else.

...

"So Izzy my dress is a easter pink tone so that should be what your tie looks like." Mimi said sitting eating her lunch.

"There are different tones of pink?" Izzy asked with a concerned look on his face to a laughing Matt.

"Good luck with that." Matt said smirking chewing on his pasta.

"Of course!" Mimi said with a look of shock on her face. "I'm going to need to help you with this aren't I?"

"Is easter pink the color of that girls shirt?" he asked pointing to a girl.

"That's hot pink! You know what? I'll get your tie and just give it to you." she concluded.

Izzy nodded relieved. "That works." Tai and Sora sat down as he did so.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Izzy's stressing over tie colors." Matt said chuckling.

"Sora who are you going to the dance with?" Mimi asked looking up.

Sora shrugged. "Uh I don't know probably no one."

Mimi looked at Tai. "Why is that is someone being lazy and not asking?"

Tai gave her a look.

"No!" Sora said quickly blushing. "I just don't want to go with anyone." She stabbed a fork into her food.

Mimi shook her head at Tai who just glared at her.

"Well I know who I'm going with." Matt said.

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"No one 'cause guess what, I, Matt Ishida am going to be the DJ of this dance." He smiled proudly. "Yes I know you all want to put in your requests."

"How'd you get that position?" Sora asked.

"Well I mean I'm in a band, I know good music plus I work cheap." he shrugged.

"Here you go!" Mimi said smiling handing Matt a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Matt asked confused.

"My requests for songs." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Matt just looked at Izzy who shrugged.

...

Izzy held his jacket over Mimi's head as they ran to his car in the rain.

"Thanks for offering me a ride home." Mimi said as she got in. "I don't really have one now considering my old rides are not my friends anymore."

"You seem to be dealing with that now." Izzy said starting the car.

She shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm happy."

He looked at her and smiled. "Good you deserve it."

"Not really." she forced a laugh. "Seriously I was such a jerk to you Izzy. I'm not even sure how you fell for me."

He shook his head. "Because I saw past your fake front."

"And what exactly is past that?" she asked jokingly.

"The most amazing girl I've ever met." he turned slightly red and she smiled at him then turned the car off and moved over towards him putting her head on his shoulder.

"You saved me."

"From what?"

"The saddness in myself" she said watching the rain fall down on the car. "You reminded me about the good things in life."

"You're the good thing in my life." he said smiling.

"You're a smooth talker." she said laughing. "Did you look that line up online?"

He gave her a goofy look. "Definetly Mimi, us nerds can't make up our own lines."

"That's okay." she said sighing jokingly and he hugged and tickled her as she laughed.

...

Kari stared at the purple, knee-length, halter, with a white bow tied around it dress she had bought for this occasion. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She grabbed a bag and stuffed the dress in it as well as some clothes and other essentials.

She walked out of the house happy that no one was home and headed to the train station.

She needed to leave this place.

And go home.

...

A/N - I know I know more drama for Tk and Kari but it's going to be fixed much faster and Erin will be in trouble. Don't worry. Anyway thanks for reviewing :D!

Reviewers Corner:

Dr. William Bell - And bam look at me ruining it...sorry but don't worry all will be well

JohnP87 - she will soon enough

Nightshroud19 - haha yes they were getting closer until this chap but it will go by really fast cause this one will be sorted out soon no worries! Ken will be in the sequel.

Nessa3456 - lol thanks you I'm really flattered!

YiPrincess - that would have a horrible sound effect lol

Aero1107 - haha not anymore

Klaw117 - oh boy I'm going to get hate reviews for this chapter...I promise Erin will be punished soon! This is only for like 2 or 3 chapters!


	22. Run Away

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon if I did Takari, Taiora, and Koumi would all be married in the end (though I'm still in denial that Takari and Koumi didn't they were part of the original 4 couples to be married) Catherine and Michael would never have existed, actually no international dd's, oh and there would have been adventure 03. Okay I'm done.

"I can't believe you going with the devils daughter to the Winter Formal." Davis said shaking his head dissapointed. "I mine as well ask your girlfriend for you."

Tk shot him a death glare. "Clearly she is not my girlfriend because if she was I'd being going with her. If you ask her you're going to end up seeing your Xbox smashed into millions of pieces."

"Dude I was kidding." Davis said with his hands up then his face grew concerned. "My Xbox won't be smashed right?"

"No" Tk said loosing the glare and changing the TV channel to a basketball game. "I'm sorry dude she's just got my nerves up."

"Yeah I know..." Davis said quietly. "I saw her like freak on you today, maybe it's better that you're going with Erin."

"Yeah well I really don't want to go with her, I only said yes because I was mad at Kari." Tk said frusturated.

"Dude you've got it bad."

"Dude I know."

...

Mimi sat on her bed flipping through a magazine when her phone rang. "Hello"

_"Hey it's Sora"_

"Hey what's up?"

_"Okay about what you said at lunch with 'The Guy' aka Tai not asking me to the dance yet...uh well do you think that was true, like he wanted to ask me?"_

"Well from what Izzy told me about him he's apparently quite smitten with you."

_"Yeah I know but I'm not sure if I want to date again and I've told him that."_

"That's probably why he hasn't asked. He probably figured if he does he'll loose you as a friend."

_"But part of me wants him to...I don't know I think I like him."_

"I think you do too."

_"What do I do?"_

"Well I've recently learned just to go with your heart and gut. It worked for me."

_"Yeah but what if I get hurt again."_

"Sora, Tai isn't Mike."

_"Yeah but..."_

"If you spend your whole life waiting to get hurt you're never going to be happy."

_"I guess you right...when did you get so wise anyway?"_

"I don't know I guess from experience."

_"I'll CONSIDER maybe dating again..."_

"That's all I ask."

_"Thanks Mimi see yeah tomorrow?"_

"I'll be there bye Sora!"

...

"Don't mind the smell...it's my moms cooking..." Tai said as he opened the door for Matt.

"I don't smell anything." Matt said looking around.

"She's not home." he shrugged. "Kari?" Waiting for an answer. "Weird she's usually home by now."

"Maybe she's with a friend."

"Yeah probably." Tai said taking a seat on the couch when the phone rang. "Hello? No she's not. Oh really? Okay thanks, bye."

"Who was that?" Matt asked flickering through the stations on the TV.

"That was Kari's friend Yolie. She said something happened at school today and Kari was wicked upset and rushed home." Tai said growing concerned.

"Could she be with another friend?"

"No you don't get it at this school Yolie _is_ her only friend. Let me check her room." The boys got up and opened the door of Kari's room to see a mess of clouthes on the ground. "My sister is not a messy person Matt..." Tai said growing worried.

"Is there anything in here that could lead to where she could be?" Matt asked looking around the room.

Tai shrugged and looking in the closet noticing something. "Her luggage bag is gone. She never takes that thing anywhere except for far away trips. And I can tell it's missing because it's got giant pink flowers on it, we haven't exactly gotten new luggage in a while, it sticks out."

"Do you think she ran away?" Matt asked wide eyed.

"Shit I hope not." Tai said taking out his phone and dialing Kari's number. "Damn it no answer!"

"What do we do?"

"I have no idea..." Tai said worried. "Crap Kari where are you?"

...

Kari walked up to the door and knocked. She was tired from the train ride and just needed something fimilar. She smiled as the door opened.

"Kari?"

"Hey Jill can I stay here for awhile?"

"Sure but what's going on?" Jill asked concerned.

"I ran away." Kari said shrugging.

"From?"

"Life."

...

A/n - poor Tk and Kari, their freshmen lives so dramatic, but Tk still likes her. Takari will be coming back very soon. Anyway review! :D

Reviewers Corner:

YiPrincess - Haha oh Tai...

Klaw117 - lol everyone wants to kill Erin don't worry Kari's sense will start to come back next chapter.

JohnP87 - she's just a bad person I guess and thanks

MegumiFire - lol Tai is dense

Dr. William Bell - nahhh I just had to put it in to fill up my plan for the story and I know oh Tai...

Inudemon02 - thanks! and yes alot of girls at my school are evil


	23. Truth

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon or any of the songs used in this fic. I mentioned We are the champions a few chapters ago and forgot to mention I do not own that though I'm sure you already knew that. Just don't want to be sued.

"I think she's lying." Jill said shrugging as she and Kari sat on her bed. Kari had told her the whole story of falling for Tk and Erin bullying her to no end.

"But why would anyone lie about something like that? I would know if she didn't show up with him!" Kari insisted not wanting to build up hope only to get crushed.

"Yes but maybe that's just it. Maybe she doesn't believe that _you _will show up." Jill said.

"Maybe..." Kari said finding her heart beating over the thought of Tk. "Ugh! I like him so much, like a ridiculous amount."

"Ohhh Kari's falling in lovvvvve!" Jill said teasing her friend. "Look I'm just saying this guy keeps going to great lengths for you. He cares about you and this whole thing doesn't seem to add up."

"He says he never wrote or passed me that note in class..." Kari said slowly.

"Exactly!" Jill practically shouted. "Kari maybe _she_ wrote it! She wants him and he wants you, of course she's going to do everything in her power to get him away from you."

"I really don't want to get my hopes up and find out that he's just a jerk, Jill." Kari said.

"I have a feeling in my gut he isn't a jerk, Kar."

...

"Tai what's wrong? You sounded so panicked on the phone." Sora said coming into Tai's apartment concerned.

"Kari's missing." Tai said pacing around the living room.

"What?" Sora asked in shock.

"I don't know what to do Sora, I don't know where she is!" he leaned up against the wall with his hands covering his face as Sora walked over and hugged him. "I let her down Sora. I should have been there for her!"

Sora looked at him. "There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know what she was going through."

"I knew she was going through something! Damn!" he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"To find Kari."

"Tai you don't even know where she is." Matt said stepping in.

"I don't care! I'm going to find her!" Tai told them determined.

"Well wait up I'm coming with you!" Sora said running after him.

"You can't I don't know how long I'll be gone..." Tai told her.

"I don't care, I want to help!"

"I'll come too dude." Matt said.

"But..." Tai began but Sora stopped him.

"Shut up Tai we're your friends and we're coming with you." she told him and walked outside right by him.

Tai looked over at Matt.

"Can I have shot gun?" Was all the blonde said.

...

"Can you get that?" Tk asked Davis as he heard the door bell ring.

"Why me?" Davis whined.

"Because I'm making food and if you want any you'll get the door."

Davis groaned and got up off the couch and opened the door only to get trampled down by a stampeding girl.

"What the hell did you do? Wait you're not Tk? Where's Tk and what the hell did he do?" Yolie yelled at Davis who had fallen to the ground.

"I don't know!" the boy said defensively.

Tk came into the room. "What's the matter and why's Davis on the floor?"

"She like attacked me!" Davis said giving Yolie a death glare.

"What did you do?" Yolie yelled again at Tk ignoring Davis.

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything!" Tk said.

"What did you say to Kari? No forget that it doesn't matter what matters is the fact that you led her on, pretending to care about her, then decided you were going to the winter formal with that missing brained dumb ass!" Yolie practically screamed at him.

"I'm only going with Erin because Kari keeps freaking out at me over nothing! She claims I stood her up and I go out of my way to tell her I didn't, I think everythings good, then she won't speak to me and freaked out on me when she did!" Tk yelled back at Yolie.

"She wouldn't have freaked out on you if you hadn't asked Erin to the stupid dance!" Yolie countered.

"**I **didn't ask her **she** asked **me**! Okay? And I only said yes because I was pissed at Kari for freaking out at me!"

"She was only freaking out at you because you said yes!"

"Do either of you realize these stories don't match up?" Davis asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" Yolie snapped at him.

"Tk's saying he said yes to Erin after Kari freaked out and Yolie's saying Kari freaked out after Tk said yes..." Davis looked at them waiting for them to get it. "Something doesn't match up."

"When did Kari freak out on you?" Yolie asked calmer.

"Yesterday during English." Tk told her.

"And Erin asked you during English?"

"Yeah"

"THAT BITCH!" Yolie screamed again.

"What?" Tk asked.

"She told Kari and me before Kari has English that she was going with you! She lied to us because she knew Kari would get pissed and then she could ask you!" Yolie said annoyed. "I'm so sick of that girl!"

"That explains it..." Davis said nodding his head.

"Then we can just tell Kari what happened!" Tk said his face lightening up. "Screw Erin! She did this on purpose so it will be easy to tell her our date's off. Then I'll ask Kari like I was going to!"

"Uh problem." Yolie said.

"What?"

"Kari's missing."

...

Kari wrapped herself up in a blanket in Jill's guest bedroom. Jill's parents thought Kari's knew she was here so they had to be careful. She just needed some time away from everybody and she knew if her brother or parents knew where she was they'd force her to come home.

It had been such a long day. Erin telling her she was going with Tk to the dance, freaking out on Tk, and running away. She was mentally exahausted. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face. "Tk..." she whispered letting herself cry.

...

Sora slept on the passengers seat of the car, much to Matts annoyance, and Tai drove in the dark. He had told his parents that he and Kari had gone on a last minute field trip for school and it could help him get college credits so he HAD to go and Kari would have been furious if she couldn't go. Shockingly they seemed to by it after he told them all school absenses were excused. They must have been really tired when he talked to them and not understood what was going on...

Tai looked over at Sora who was wrapped up in a blanket sleeping. He smiled until he heard the loud snoring in the backseat that sent him out of his trance.

He had decided to drive to some places he knew Kari always wanted to go. Monuments, cities, and such. He figured if she was going to run away she'd run somewhere where she wouldn't be reconized and could get away from everything she knew.

...

A/n - so Tk knows the truth now! I told you the truth would come out fast :D. ! Oh yeah no Koumi or either characters in this chap. Sorry I'll make it up to yeah.

Reviewers Corner:

Dr. William Bell - yes Ken will be appearing in the sequel for Yolie :D. and takari's getting better they'll work it out.

JohnP87 - thanks and nope it doesn't but she needed a friend

Klaw117 - nah she was just referred to that because the devils a horrible person so it's like she's his daughter because she's such a nightmere. thanks.

Koumiloccness - don't worry about it. thanks!

Angel of Light and Hope - sorry hope this one's longer.

Inudemon02 - yup lol. I see sooo much drama in highschool it's easy to create her character.

YiPrincess - lol yup she did


	24. Where's Kari?

*Disclaimer - I. Do. Not. Own. Digimon. Digital. Monsters.

Kari opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 am. She wondered if her parents and Tai were looking for her. She groaned getting out of bed. She knew Jill would be at school so she went downstairs and grabbed some food out of the fridge in her friends empty house.

She went over to the living room and sat on her friends couch turning on the TV. She tried to concentrate on the TV program but there was only one thing on her mind. Tk.

...

"Ugh!" Tai groaned kicking the car door at another failure to find Kari. They had been traveling all night in search of the girl and he was exahusted and frusturated.

"Tai you need some rest, you've been up all night." Sora said worried about him.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and resume looking after." Matt suggested holding his stomach hugery.

Tai sighed. "Yeah okay." They trio got back in the car and drove to a local cafe taking a break from their search.

Sora sat down next to Tai and Matt sat across in a booth where they ordered. Tai covered his face in his hands feeling defeated by this whole ordeal.

"I'll have a buger with extra fries, a large coke, and a huge slice of that chocolate cake over there." Matt said happily.

Tai looked up. "I hope you know you're paying for that."

"Yeah yeah." Matt said rubbing his hands together happy to be getting some food.

"So where to next?" Sora asked looking at Tai.

Tai shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. She could be anywhere."

"Maybe we should head closer to where we live. I mean she's what 14? 15? she can't have that much money." Matt suggested taking his burger happily.

"Maybe..." Tai said. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"We're going to find her Tai." Sora said confidently holding his hand underneath the table.

He smiled at her feeling happy that she had come with him.

"Uh still here..." Matt said looking at the two staring at each other.

"Oh right." Sora said letting go and starting to eat.

...

"What's this?" Izzy asked.

"Ahhh my special recipe." Mimi said smirking. "Just try it."

Izzy looked up at her. "You cook?"

"Of course, I'm going to be a perfessional chef one day. I'm going to open up my own resturaunt." Mimi told him happily.

He smiled and took a bite into the food. "Oh my god Mimi this is amazing!" he started stuffing his face.

She laughed. "You mean it?"

"Yeah!" he said in mid chew.

"Thanks! Anyway um well before the dance could you come to my house for pictures? My parents want to meet you..." she said slightly embaressed. "They just want to make sure you're not some druggy I guess..."

"That's fine." he told her. "I'll be happy to meet them."

"Just one thing, their a bit...off. I've never actually introduced any boyfriends to them before but they heard me talking about you and were like 'Oh you seem to really like this boy we have to meet him' and all that..." she said turning red.

"They can't be that humiliating, Mimi."

"You say this now..."

...

"You ditched school." Davis said walking into Tk's living room.

Tk looked up from the computer. "Congradulations for noticing."

"Dude what have you been doing all day?"

"Searching for Kari!" Tk said frusturated. "Ugh that girl is impossible to find! I searched every place I could possibly walk to and since I don't have a car it's not like I can go far. Now I'm looking on all those social sites to see if she left any comments or clues to where she is."

"No luck?"

"No" he sighed. "I just need her to know."

"Know?"

"That I would never go out of my way to hurt her. That I do care." he told him defeated.

"She'll come back. In the meantime you have another problem."

"I do?"

"Erin..."

"Oh her, yeah I'll just text her and tell her our date is off."

"She's going to want to know why."

"Well she isn't going to get that much." Tk said taking out his phone and dialing. "Okay all done."

"Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Somehow I really don't give a damn what she wants." Tk told him. "Hey...I have an idea."

"What? Where we going?" Davis asked seeing Tk get his coat.

"To the mall, when Kari does come back I'll be ready."

...

"What's that?" Jill asked walking into the guest room where Kari was staring at a dress.

"The dress I was going to wear to that formal dance this Friday. I thought Tk would ask me...I brought it so we could burn it..."

"Kari..." Jill started but her friend interupted.

"Why is life falling so down hill for me?" she started to cry. "Why did I have to move, fall for a boy who was a jerk, and get bullied?"

Jill came over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kari but I know things will turn around for you! You're a good person!"

Kari looked at the dress. "Not good enough..."

...

"Tai..." Sora said looking at the boy who was sleeping in the back of the car.

"He's out." Matt said driving the car.

"How can you tell? His hairs covering his eyes." Sora commented turning to face the road.

Matt smirked. "You always make fun of the ones you truly care about."

Sora gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Just seems like you're trying so hard not to like him and you're doing a really bad job."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah okay."

...

A/n - sorry about messing up the names in the previous chapter. I hate when I make those screw ups, I've got to stop writing when I'm half asleep...oh well.

Reviewers Corner:

Heyman - thanks and they will

Dracula-key - haha yes she's horrible

JohnP87 - yes she is

BernkastelMiracleWitch - ugh I'm sorry! I really got to watch what I'm doing. And thank you!

Klaw117 - lol no she wasn't kidnapped. don't worry there will be a confrontation with Erin.

Dr. William Bell - lol but of course.

MegumiFire - don't worry I'm reading this one over and over to make sure that doesn't happen again haha.

V3yagami - haha yes let's

AeroAngemon - yeah I know and thanks!

YiPrincess - yeah it should sorry!


	25. Plotting and Reunions

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Sora opened her eyes to see Tai back in charge of the driving and Matt snoring in the back. "Hi" she said softly smiling at him.

"Hey" he said flashing her a quick smile. "Sleep much?"

"Well while you're on the run searching for someone you take what you can get." Sora said teasingly.

He shrugged. "You snore."

"That's not me that's Matt!"

"I'm pretty sure I heard snoring from you..."

"I. Do. Not. Snore." Sora stated firmly.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I don't!"

"I'll tape you next time."

"All you'll get recorded is silence."

"Or the sounds of a hippo." Tai commented.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He gave her a teasing smile.

She shook her head. "I don't even know why I come on these road trips with you."

"Road trips?"

"You know last time when we went to get Kari at her friends." she laughed and then paused and looked at him and he looked back at her.

"Oh my god Sora you're a genius!"

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Whaa..!" Matt yelled jumping up.

"We know where Kari is!" Tai yelled high fiving Sora.

"Where?"

"Her friends house! Okay Tai let's go back to your home town." Sora said smiling brightly.

"On our way." Tai said turning the car around.

...

"You know what's weird? Besides the fact that you ditched school AGAIN?" Davis asked walking into Tk's.

"What?" Tk said watching the news for any search of Kari.

"The fact that your brother and his friends also have not been in school since Kari flew off the face of the planet." Davis said sitting down on the couch.

"Really? I mean I get Tai not being there but where's Matt?"

"No idea, try calling him."

"Yeah..." Tk said picking up his phone and dialing. "Straight to voice mail."

"So has Kari's picture been shown all over the news?" Davis asked.

"No that's the weird thing there's been no mention of her disapearance."

"Huh. Oh by the way Erin's fuming that you dumped her."

"Could care less."

"Weird that's what I told her." Davis said turning his attention towards the TV.

...

Mimi threw her bag into her locker after cheer practice. She was one of the last ones in the locker room but she overheard two familar voices and a third party.

"So she ran away like a huge baby because he choose me over her." the third party said.

"Wow what a child. I don't know what's with that whole group. They're freaks! Did you see the girl that has purple hair? I mean seriously purple?" a voice that Mimi could identify as Erika's said.

"Yeah I can't believe Mimi joined them. She used to be cool." a voice that sounded like Kelly's said.

"I can't believe our cheer co-captain is dating such a nerd!" the third voice said that Mimi now reconized as a freshman named Erin.

"It's embaressing." Erika said shaking her head.

"We should get her back, well both of them. Stupid Kari for taking my date." Erin said with her voice smug.

"How do you suggest we do that newbie?" Kelly asked.

"The dance. For sure Kari will be there if Tk ditched me for the slut and Mimi will be there with nerd boy. We'll humiliate them." Mimi could hear the smile in Erin's voice.

"Ohh I like!" Erika said. "How about we stuff the King and Queen ballads so Kari wins. Then when she goes up they'll be a bucket over her head set to drop. It will be full of something gross."

"Sweet but what about cheertraiter?" Kelly asked.

"Well deal with Mimi after the dance scandal." Erika said. "Ready to ruin some lives?"

Mimi smirked to herself at their stupidity to make sure no one was around. "Not on my watch..." she whispered to herself before leaving.

...

"Jill open the door it's Tai!" Tai shouted standing at Kari's friends door pounding on it while Sora and Matt stood behind him.

"What is going on? Oh Tai...what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I know Kari's here Jill please let me in. She needs to come home." Tai begged as the girl looked around nervously.

"I really don't know what you're talking about..."

"Please." Matt said coming forward to the girl. "My little brother is in love with this girl and I have no idea if he even knows she's missing. We've searched for her for days now. We know she's here please."

"Well I..." Jill said nervously to the blonde boy.

"How about this, you bring us to Kari and I take you out on a date." Matt said smirking.

Jill blushed nervously. "Well aren't you stuck on yourself?"

"Okay I'm just going to walk in then." Tai said pushing the girl aside and walking into the house. "KARI GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE NOW!"

"Tai wait for me!" Sora yelled running in after him.

"Okay then I guess you don't want to go out?" Matt asked pleased with himself.

Jill look flustered and turned to walk into her house. "Wait guys..."

"KARI!" Tai yelled.

Kari came down the stairs and looked at her older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? Kari what the hell were you thinking taking off like this?" Tai yelled.

"I was thinking that I'm done with this stupid school and town!" Kari yelled back. "Do you even know what I've been through between blondies stupid brother and those girls bullying me? I can't take it!"

Tai sighed. "Kari listen to me. I can help you. I'm your big brother I'll stop those stupid girls from bullying you."

"And as for Tk, Kari, I'm sure he didn't mean to do whatever he did. He really likes you. He's always talking about you and stuff. I know my brother he wouldn't hurt you purposely." Matt told the girl.

"Kari come home." Tai said. "It's time."

Kari shrugged. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No" Tai said shaking his head.

She nodded and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Wait Kari!" Jill said running up the stairs and coming back down shortly with Kari's stuff and the dress in her hand. "I know you're mad at Tk but maybe the dance is still waiting for you."

Kari looked at the dress remembering when she bought it with Yolie and how excited she was. "I guess..."

Her friend gave her a hug. "Don't worry it will all work out. Call me if you need me."

Kari nodded as Tai led her out the door. "Come on Kari, it's time to go home."

...

Kari laid on her bed. Tai had come home and crashed after taking Sora and Matt back. She was mentally exhausted but she couldn't sleep. Matt had told her that Tk really cared about her. Was that true? And would those girls really leave her alone?

She closed her eyes but she heard a voice yelling towards her. Great now she was hearing things...it was his voice.

She opened her eyes quickly and jumped out of bed so fast she almost whiplashed herself. She ran to her balcony and saw him standing down in the parking lot.

"Tk what are you doing? It's midnight! You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up!"

"Matt told me you finally came home. Kari please come down here." Tk begged yelling towards her.

Kari looked around her room searching for the noise of her parents awakening. She didn't hear them so she quietly exited the apartment and ran down the stairs to the outside of her apartment.

TK smiled when she came into view and ran towards her picking her up in the air. "Kari thank god you're okay."

Kari could feel his heart beat as he held her tightly. "Tk why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep..."

Tk cut her off smiling at her. "Don't. She did this, she lied to you Kari I didn't say I would go with her until after that English class where you blew me off. I didn't know she had lied to you. When I found out I ended the date. Kari I'm so sorry I would never hurt you."

Kari looked at him trying to put a wall between them. Afraid of getting hurt. "Tk I can't keep getting treated so horribly by her because of this. I like you but I need my sanity."

Tk put his hands on her face. "I won't let her come between us again. Please Kari you have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I've fallen extremely hard for you."

Kari looked up at him, his face close to hers. He held her tightly and flashed a smile. Then he leaned in. Kari felt her heart speed up so much that she was sure he could hear it beating. He leaned in some more and Kari closed her eyes.

He kissed her. And for once, she wasn't afraid of getting hurt.

...

A/n - Kari's back. Erin's screwed :D. Hope it's okay! Review!

Reviewers Corner:

AeroAngemon - glad to know I'm not the only one! lol. thanks!

Dr. William Bell - haha Mimi's parents are a little...off... And thank you!

JohnP87 - don't worry she will :D thanks for the review!

Elle-L - thanks! Koumi's the best!

Klaw117 - Alot of her being upset has to do with being bullied. That's why she's such a mess. Bullying does that to people. Thanks for reviewing!

Koumiloccness - thanks!

MegumiFire - haha Tai's just being Tai and not thinking straight. Thank you!

YiPrincess - Oh no Kari's bought the dress in the beginning of the story uh chapter 6. I just checked, she got it. Thanks for reviewing!


	26. PreDance

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Eww she's scum!" Yolie said staring at Erin across the parking lot. "She makes me want to take one of those cars and drive right over her."

"And so aren't me two older friends." Mimi said to Yolie. She had gone to her the previous day since Tai, Sora, and Matt had gone off to find Kari to tell her what the three demons were planning. Izzy told her that Yolie and Kari were best friends so she figured she had nothing to loose.

"Well tonight they're going to get it as their stupid plan backfires." Yolie said smirking. "Whoops!"

"And we won't even get in trouble." Mimi said smiling. "Who ever is in the back ready to dump crap all over Kari won't be able to hear them call the Formal Queen. In other words they won't hear them call their best friend up to stage and 'bam' she'll get caught in the cross fire and they'll get in trouble for setting it up."

"And all we did was vote for Erin...a couple times to many." Yolie said smiling. "It's about time for revenge after everything she did to Kari and the way they treated you."

Mimi smiled. "Besides that Kari and you are invited to my house for pre pictures. The older kids are coming as well. I figured it would be easy since Matt and Tk are bothers and Kari and Tai are brothers and Tk and Kari are going together blah bah blah."

"Sweet I'll tell Kari. Plus Tk's taking her now. Apparently they had to sweet reunion when Kari returned. She's still failed to tell me all the details." Yolie told her. "But I have to run I have drivers ed. I'll see yeah tonight!"

"Bye." Mimi said.

...

"You're an idiot." Matt said fixing his tie in the mirror.

"You've mentioned that about 5 times in the past hour." Tai said annoyed.

"Well good then maybe it's sinking in." the blonde told his big haired friend. "Why didn't you ask her?"

"She told me she didn't want to date!"

"She went with you to find your sister she clearly wants to date you!"

"You went to do you want to date me?" Tai asked sarcastically. "Seriously Matt we're just friends and that's all she wants. I tried."

"Not hard enough." Matt said shrugging. "But don't complain to me when Mimi flips out on you for not asking her."

"Thanks." Tai said continuing with the sarcasm.

"Hey guys ready to go to Mimi's?" Izzy asked walking into the room.

"Yeah we got to pick up Tk on the way first." Matt said putting on hair gel. "Let's hit it."

...

"Do I look okay?"

"For the last time Mimi you look beautiful."

"But what if I don't and Izzy dumps me 'cause there's a prettier girl at the dance?" Mimi looked at her friend concerned.

Sora gave her a look. "Seriously? Look the kid clearly cares about you so don't worry about it."

"Hey guys we're here thanks for the invite!" Yolie said skipping in happily dragging Kari along.

"Kari congradulations on finally getting with Tk." Sora said smirking.

"Aww you guys are so adorable together!" Mimi squealed. "Come here come here let me do your make up!" The girl pulled Kari over to a chair and got to work.

"So Sora, Kari tells me that you and Tai are getting pretty close did he ask you to the dance?" Yolie asked.

Sora shot Kari a look who just shrugged only to get yelled at by Mimi for making her smug the makeup. "Well no we're not close like that. We're just friends."

"Oh..." Yolie said looking over at Kari and Mimi.

"He didn't ask her." Mimi said explaining.

"Oh" Yolie said awkwardly.

"Well we can't really blame Tai. Sora over here is the one who told him she didn't want to date anyone, constantly turned him down, and then changed her mind last minute." Mimi said sighing while applying masscara to Kari's face.

"Mimi!" Sora shouted while brushing her hair.

"Well it's the truth." Mimi said giving her a look. "Kari, what colors your dress?"

"Don't worry I don't have a date either." Yolie said shrugging. "So what time are all the guys coming over?"

"They'll be over soon...I've got to get my parents out of the house..." Mimi said nervously.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Mimi's scared of Izzy's reactions when he see's how...uh excited her parents are." Sora explained.

"By excited she means crazy!" Mimi said.

...

"Izzy it's your girlfriends house you knock on the door!" Tai said leaning up against the house.

"Yes but I've never met them what if they don't like me!" Izzy said worried.

"Here" Matt said getting up ringing the doorbell and walking back down so Izzy could speak.

"Matt!" Izzy said.

"Well someone had to do it!"

The door opened and a women with short orangish hair answered. She was wearing a 50's type dress looking like she had stepped out of an old time TV show. "Oh you must be Izzy!" she exclaimed excitedly giving him a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! Mimi's told us so much but of course it's always nice to see someone in person, oh look at me standing here you must be hungry I have food in the kitchen do you like fruit? Oh silly question everyone like's fruit! Except those who are allergic, do you know I once worked with someone who was allergic to fruit? Dreadful for that man just dreadful. Why aren't you coming in? Please make yourself at home. Keisuke come in here Izzy's here!" The women rushed back into the house going to get her husband.

"Well...she...she's a talker." Matt said holding back from laughing unlike Tai who was cracking up.

The four walked into the home and took a seat on the couch. Izzy stood up and looked at Mimi's school picture where she was smiling brightly without a care in the world. He couldn't help but smile.

"Izzy! Meet my husband Keisuke, oh my I don't think I even introduced myself! Silly me I'm Satoe, Mimi's mother." she said smiling brightly.

"Please excuse my wife, she tends to be a little overfriendly. What are your intentions with my daughter?" the man became serious.

"I..." Izzy started nervously but the man laughed.

"I'm just kidding son I like to make them squrim just a little ole joke of mine." he smiled wide like his wife was.

Izzy looked over at the boys. Tk looked nervous, Matt had a smirk on his face, and Tai had a pillow over his face to prevent the laughter.

"Izzy?" Izzy looked up and smiled hearing her voice as she came down the stairs and stared nervously at her parents.

"Hey" he said smiling as he walked over towards her. "You look beautiful."

Mimi smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

"Pictures!" Mimi's parents shouted in union and Mimi put her her hand over her forhead embaressed.

"I warned you."

"I thought you were kidding." he smiled at her jokingly. "They're really nice." He took her hand and pulled her towards him as he held her waiting for her parents to snap the picture.

"Kari!" Tk said happily running over towards the girl dressed in a purple dress with a huge smile on her face. "Wow you look...incredible."

Kari turned red. "Thank you Tk you look really nice yourself."

Tk blushed as well and then reached in his pocket for something as Sora and Yolie followed down the stairs. Tai stared at Sora in awe.

"I got something for you...I saw you looking at it a couple months ago and thought that maybe I don't know..." he blushed as he took out something wrapped and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked smiling at him.

"Just open it."

Kari opened the box to see a snowflake necklace, the necklace she had been staring at the day she bought her formal dress with Yolie. She hadn't realized Tk had been there that day. "You saw me looking at it and remembered after all this time?" she looked at him in awe.

He smiled shyly. "I wanted you to be happy. When you went missing I wanted to have something special to give you when you came home and I remembered how you like this necklace and..." Kari cut him off wrapping her arms around him.

"Tk that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't believe you remember such small things like this." she smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

"Yes yes yes we're all soooo happy you two coupls are fine and dandy but I have a dance to DJ that could help my music career so can we get going?" Matt complained.

"We're coming." Tk said not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"Okay Mimibun be home whenever just..." her father began then ended at the same time as his wife "don't bring home any babies!" Like it was rehursed.

"Oh my god." Mimi said dragging Izzy out the door who seemed embaressed.

Tai followed quickly about to burst out into another laughing fit.

"To the dance?" Tk asked.

"To the dance." Kari said smiling.

...

A/n - fluff chapter sorry if you hate fluff. please review anyways :D

Reviewers Corner:

Dracula-Key - yup! :D thanks for reviewing.

Nightshroud19 - lol. I'm considering MattxJill for the sequel haven't decided yet :D. thanks for reviewing.

Cherryxcherry - thank you!

Heyman - thanks and yup!

Dr. William Bell - haha is it ever? thanks for reviewing.

XxSilentMemoryxX - thank you! I'm glad you like it!

JohnP87 - karmas bad :D thanks! and hope you had a good b-day!

Aero Angemon - hahaha thank you!

Koumiloccness - koumi forver! thanks for reviewing.

Klaw117 - I know took them long enough :p Thank you!

****Thanks for all the reviews they mean so much! I'm really flattered!


	27. Revenge

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Sora watched from afar with Yolie as Mimi danced with Izzy and Tk danced with Kari. Matt was up doing his dj thing pretty much acting like he was the coolest guy in the room. And then there was Tai, standing across the room talking to some of his soccer buddies.

"Why don't you ask him to dance?" Yolie asked.

"Who said I wanted to dance with him?"

"You're staring..."

"Well how could you not have you seen how much hair the kid has?"

Yolie gave her a look. "Deny it all you want but you like him and he likes you. Do you really want to stand around waiting while he moves on? This isn't the 1800's girls can ask guys now a days."

Sora shrugged. "Maybe later, but just as friends."

"Well he's coming over."

"Huh." Sora turned around nervously as Tai approached them.

"Hey guys." he said smoothly.

"Hi oh darn I forgot I have to use the bathroom. Bye." Yolie said taking off as Sora glared after her.

"How do you forget something like that?" Tai asked confused.

Sora smirked. "I don't know. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah I guess. Are you?"

"Sure" she said nodding slowly. "Uh Tai look I..." Sora began only to be interuppted by a girl being pushed by her friends over to Tai giggling.

"Hi" she said shyly. "Would you like to dance?"

Sora's heart fell as the pretty girl flirted with Tai. Her Tai. Well he wasn't hers but still...

"Sure" Tai said shrugging. "I'll see you in a few 'k Sora?"

Sora nodded face hot and jealousy filling her body. How could he dance with her? She turned quickly and looked around the room. She saw a good looking dark haired boy standing at the other end of the room. Without thinking she walked right up to him. "Dance with me?"

The boy smirked. "Sure."

Sore place her arms around the boys neck. She had totally let her jealousy get the better of her but she refused to ever admit that. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much, but seeing Tai with another girl stung her, bad.

...

"Thanks again for the necklace, Tk." Kari said smiling with a blush on her face.

Tk smiled. "Anytime. I'm just glad this whole Erin thing is over and now we can be happy together."

Kari held Tk tightly smiling wider then she had in a long time.

...

"I sense drama." Mimi said looking over at Sora and Tai dancing, but with different people.

Izzy looked over from his dancing position with Mimi. "Oh I'm sure this will turn out great..." he said sarcastically.

"Should we step in?"

"Nah let them deal with it." he said smiling at her. "I'm dancing with this beautiful girl."

Mimi giggled. "Don't tell your girlfriend."

"I won't if you don't."

"Mimi, it's time!" Yolie said rushing over to the couple.

"Time for what?" Izzy asked confused.

"Uh nothing, are you sure?" she asked Yolie.

Yolie pointed over to Tk and Kari dancing completely oblivious to Erin standing there staring them down. "I'm sure."

Mimi nodded. "I'll be back babe."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." Izzy started.

"Because you worry to much I'll be back!" Mimi said rushing off with Yolie.

...

Tai felt his face turn hot and his heart start to race at the sign of Sora dancing with some other guy. If she didn't want to date him because of who he was then she should have just said that instead throwing out this phony 'I'm not ready to date act.'

"I'm sorry I can't do this." He said to the girl he was dancing with. He let go and stomped right over to Sora. "You know if you just didn't want to date me you could have just said that instead of your lame excuses of not being ready to date again."

Sora pushed away the guy she was dancing with. "We were just dancing and things change! Besides you're off dancing with some other girl it's clear you're over me."

Tai looked at her bewildered. "Over you? You never even wanted me in the first place! What was I supposed to do wait forever?"

Sora started to cry. "No...I don't even know why I'm mad. I'm sorry I have to go." she turned and ran out the door.

"Sora!" Tai yelled after her and Izzy walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"I..." Tai started. "What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Run after her." Tai answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Izzy asked seriously and Tai looked at him then looked back at the door and broke into a run.

...

"Excuse me everyone, silence! It's now time to announce the winners for homcoming King and Queen." the class president said standing up at the microphone.

"For the Freshmen class the Winter Formal King is...Davis Motomiya and the Winter Formal Queen is...Erin Morgan." a clap echoed through the room as the two started their way up onto the stage.

"I can't believe she won." Kari said in awe to TK as they clapped but just for Davis.

"I have a bad feeling my girlfriend has something to do with this..." Izzy said walking over to them and pointing to Erin's face. "She looks extremely nervous."

Erin was making a face towards her friends mouthing something to them that the others couldn't make out.

The class president put a crown on Davis who looked pleased with himself and the Erin who smiled slightly but in a nervous way.

Then it happened.

Something came pouring down from above and Erin became drenched in a yellow substance.

"Mimi..." Izzy said shaking his head but at the same time had a smirk on his face.

"Um what is that?" Kari asked Tk who was laughing.

"Looks like melted mac and cheese." Tk said still laughing.

Erin was furious though. She walked off the stage through the laughter pushing everyone aside. Right towards Kari. "You stupid bitch!" she screamed shoving Kari straight to the ground.

"Erin what the hell!" Tk screamed bending down next to Kari helping her up. "This is enough! Stay AWAY from her!"

"She did this to me Tk! She's not this innocent girl you think she is!" Erin screamed as the whole school stood around and watched quietly.

"I didn't do anything to you! I was here with Tk the whole time when you got drenched in whatever that is..." Kari said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Well then how the hell did I end up like this?" Erin said showing a huge attitude.

"I think I can answer that." Mimi said smiling from behind them as she walked through. "You did this to yourself."

"Why would I do that?" Erin said rolling her eyes. "Wow you're looking so stupid right now."

Mimi glared at her. "We'll see about that." she opened up her purse and took her cellphone out. "I think everyone will want to hear what I recorded on here. See I was in the locker room after practice one day and I heard a discussion about revenge." she shrugged. "Thought it might come in handy to have it taped."

Erin's face fell and she glanced over at Kelly and Erika who also looked nervous.

Mimi smiled cheerfully and pressed the button. "Here we go"

_"It's embaressing." _

_"We should get her back, well both of them. Stupid Kari for taking my date." _

_"How do you suggest we destroy that newbie?" _

_"The dance. For sure Kari will be there if Tk ditched me for the slut and Mimi will be there with nerd boy. We'll humiliate them." _

_"Ohh I like!" Pause. "How about we stuff the King and Queen ballads so Kari wins. Then when she goes up they'll be a bucket over her head set to drop. It will be full of something gross."_

_"Sweet but what about cheertraiter?" _

_"Well deal with Mimi after the dance scandal." Another pause. "Ready to ruin some lives?"_

"Wow" Kari said with her arms crossed "That's mature."

"Sounds alot like your voice doesn't it Erin?" Mimi said still smiling like it was Christmas morning.

Erin didn't speak she just glared as everyone around her stared also glaring...but at her.

"I guess my ex-friends wanted to join in on your fun too." Mimi said shrugging. "It's a shame that sometimes you don't know who you can trust." A wide smile spread across her face.

"What?" Erin said like nothing else she said would matter.

"Who do you trust Erin?" Mimi asked like she really cared. "Friends? Family? A guy who's...in love with you?"

Erin's face fell.

"Yolie." Mimi said grinning.

Yolie walked in with a boy. "Hi everyone I'd like you to meet Jack Lanquer." She walked over to Mimi. "Jack recently admitted to something he did wrong..." she looked over at Erin and shrugged. "I guess he was sick of you too...because Jack admitted to helping you drug my friend at a party a couple months ago."

"You drugged Kari?" Tk snapped. "You're insane! Stay the hell away from my girlfriend."

"How dare you tell her!" Erin yelled at the boy. "You will never date me, _ever_."

"I don't care anymore, Erin." Jack shook his head. "I'm done." He turned towards Kari. "I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Erin looked around the room nervously at everyone shaking their heads unimpressed. She was completely speechless.

Mimi and Yolie smiled at each other.

"Just so you know not only are you kicked off the cheerleading team...and so are you two." Mimi said nodding towards Erika and Kelly. "But there's someone here to take you to an anger management camp."

"You can't do that!" Erin screamed.

"No but I can." A woman said appearing. "Hello I'm Officer Jones and on account of attempting to endanger or kill a student and repeative bullying, I'm taking you away." The woman took the girl's arm leading the screaming girl out of the gym.

"It's finally over." Kari said smiling and hugging Tk.

"Yeah it is." Mimi said smiling as she saw the principal leading her ex-bestfriends out of the gym.

...

"Sora wait!" Tai said chasing the girl into the parking lot. She turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I acted so immature and I'm sorry that my feelings changed, Tai." she had tears falling down her face. "I was scared." she whispered. "I met you and I fell for you."

"You did?"

"I didn't want to let myself though! I had gotten so hurt. I just couldn't let it happen again." she shook her head. "And then I stopped caring about that because I realized you would never hurt me. I realized that I can't give up on all guys just because one hurt me. And I can't help who...I fall in love with."

Tai stared at her in awe. "You're in love with me?"

"I feel so stupid! I got so jealous and made and idiot out of myself. You've moved on and I have to accept that. I'm sorry." she turned to run but Tai ran over and grabbed her turned her around and looked right into Sora's eyes.

"You will never be stupid. You never made and idiot out of yourself. And I never moved on." he looked her in the eyes. "And I love you." And right then in there in the middle of the parking lot Tai kissed Sora.

...

A/n - lala story's coming to a close but I have the sequel carefully planned out. I know what I want for each character's storyline so all should run smoothly :D. Thanks for reviewing!

Heyman - yes he did kiss her :D hope you enjoyed and glad you like the last chapter!

AeroAngemon - I've never seen that movie...hmm. glad you liked it!

JohnP87 - haha I think they like it. Yup well Erin got it.

Big big misty fan - I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check on my computer, not fun, and I'm not exactly an editor. I hope this chapter has less mistakes I read through it to double check!

JadeBrycin2116 - wow that's really flattering thank you! I'm sure you're story will be great!

Angel of Light and Hope - haha yes I wouldn't want that to happen to me.

Dr. William Bell - haha I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just some lightheartedness (if that's even a word)

Klaw117 - haha glad you like it!

V3Yagami - thank you! She got her revenge :D

Koumiloccness - no it doesn't!

YiPrincess - haha. their a little...excentric


	28. Class of 2004

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

_6 Months Later_

"I'm not ready to do this...I'm too young to do this!" Tai said panicing pacing around the school's football field.

"Tai, it's graduation...you're not dieing." Matt said.

"I mine as well be! I'm going off to college, how will I survive?" He said still panicing.

"We're going to the same college Tai, I'll help you survive." Sora said smiling. "Plus we're what? An hour away from this town? You _will_ survive."

Tai had gotten his acceptance letter to TU (Tokyo University) (A/n I don't know if that even exists) with a scholarship for soccer. Sora had been planning to go there all along so it worked out great for the both of them.

Matt was also going away close but in the opposite direction of Tai and Sora.

The last couple of months had been going well. Erin was sent to an anger management camp and had yet to be seen or heard from. Izzy and Mimi and Tk and Kari had all been doing well as couples and the drama had calmed down for the remaining half of their year, except for the time Izzy forgot to tell Mimi he liked her new hair cut...

"Tai!" Kari said skipping over to her brother with her friend next to her.

Matt blushed at the sight of her. "Oh hey, it's Jill right?"

Jill nodded. "Yeah, hi."

"Jill's staying with us while her parents are on vacation." Kari explained to Matt. "So ready to graduate big bro?"

"He's panicing." Sora said.

"Shut up..." Tai muttered under his breath.

"You'll be fine. Well we're going to go get our seats good luck big brother." Kari said hugging her brother and heading off with Jill but not without Jill and Matt giving eachother another glance.

"She's cute." Matt commented.

Tai looked over at his friend darkly. "Stay away from my little sister. She's dating your brother!"

"Not your sister, stupid! Her friend!" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay." Tai said lightening up. "Then go right ahead."

Matt rolled his eyes again at the boy before turning to see Kari's cheerful friend laughing and talking to Kari and Yolie, who had just arrived. He just smiled.

...

"Hey Kar" Tk said taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Tk, where are your parents?" Kari asked.

"They refused to sit together so I refused to sit with them." Tk said shrugging. "You're not sitting with yours either."

Kari shrugged. "My mom invited so much of our family I'm pretty sure they won't notice that I'm not even over there. Oh I don't think you've met Jill have you?"

"Hey" Tk said shaking her hand.

"Hi" Jill said then looked towards Kari. "He's Matt's brother right?"

"Yeah" Kari said smirking and looking at Tk. "Jill and Matt met when I ran away." She gave him a knowing look.

"Ahh." Tk said smirking understanding what was going on.

"Wait for us! It didn't start did it?" Mimi asked dragging Izzy over to the younger teens.

"No it hasn't started." Yolie said. "Looks like we all made it in time."

"Davis isn't here." Tk said looking around. "He worships Tai and said he had to come to his graduation."

"Davis is never on time." Yolie said rolling her eyes. "Are we really surprised at this?"

"It's starting!" Izzy said pointing to the graduates lining up while the principal got up and started speaking.

"Welcome familys and friends to the Graduation for the Class of 2004." the principal stopped and squinted towards an object in the back.

Yolie turned in back of her and whispered "Oh my god..."

The others turned around and looked to see Davis running at full speed towards the ceremony.

"This is..." Izzy started.

"Embaressing." Mimi finished.

"Mr. Motomiya please take a seat and next year come on time!" the principal yelled clearly annoyed.

"Sorry!" The boy said out of breath taking a seat next to Tk. "Whew I made it."

"What you made was a scene." Yolie commented.

"Guys be quiet they're continuing with the ceremony." Kari said shushing them.

"Anyway we'd like to bring up the class's valedictorian Lauren Peerson." The audience clapped as the girl walked up and started to speak.

Soon the principal came back up to the stage and started annoucing names. They went through the beginning of the alphabet finally arriving at Matt.

"Yamato Ishida" Matt stood up smiling as he took his dipoma and Tk stood up clapping and cheering for his brother.

Four seniors later it was Tai's turn.

"Taichi Kamiya!" Tai stood up and waved to his parents posing as Mrs. Kamiya took a picture.

Sora was a longer wait but they finally came to her. "Sora Takenouchi!"

Once everyone's names had been called the principal said his last words. "Congratulations to the Odaiba High School's Class of 2004!"

Sora, Matt, and Tai threw up their caps along with the rest of their graduating class. Kari and Tk jumped up clapping for their older brothers.

"I can't believe this everything's changing." Kari said sadly to her blonde haired boyfriend.

Tk shrugged. "Yeah but we'll still see them."

"But it's the end of all the good time's we've had this year. We'll the second half anyway."

Tk looked at her smiling. "No it isn't Kari. This is just the beginning."

...

A/n - I hope you enjoyed the story! The sequel will be coming out soon because I already know what I want for it! Oh by the way I think 2004 is when Tai, Sora, and Matt would have graduated but I'm not 100% sure so sorry if I'm wrong! I can't thank everyone who has reviewed enough because it means the world to me! This has been my most successful story yet and all the reviews have been really helpful and flattering. I hope you guys tune in for the sequel. Thanks for everything! - Kayla

Reviewers Corner:

YiPrincess - Haha I'm glad you're pleased.

AeroAngemon - Interesting and thanks!

Big big misty fan - I'm glad! And thank you so much that means alot!

Angel of Light and Hope - hope you liked it.

Dr. William Bell - haha yes they did! No worry's the sequels coming soon :D

Dracula-key - you wanted me to hang her? lol I didn't think killing her off would be the best idea.

JohnP87 - he took her to some camp to help her anger. Thanks!

Koumiloccness - thank you!

Thank you again to everyone you guys are the best!


End file.
